Protegiendo Hogwarts
by Askarsha
Summary: Dumbledore, velando por la seguridad de sus estudiantes, contrata a ninjas de Konoha para la seguridad del colegio. Lo que nunca imagino fue que su llegada trajera mas locura al colegio de magia y hechiceria. xover HPNaruto YAOI HD/ SasuNaru
1. Ninjas de Konoha

Declaimer: ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen...

* * *

><p><strong>Protegiendo a Hogwarts<strong>

**capitulo 1**

**"Ninjas de Konoha"**

**By: Askarsha**

* * *

><p>-¿que vamos a hacer Albus?- preguntaba una nerviosa y angustiada minerva- ¿quién va a proteger al colegio?, el ministerio no nos prestara aurores y no podemos disponer siempre de los miembros de la orden<p>

-Fudge es un completo imbécil- mascullo Sirius, varias cabezas a su alrededor asintieron dándole la razón. Varios miembros de la orden del fénix se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del director en una reunión extraordinaria para tratar la seguridad del castillo durante el año escolar, que hasta hace unas cuantas horas atrás, estaba asegurada por el ministerio. Pero lamentablemente, el ministro actual había dado un paso atrás en lo que se refería a la ayuda en protección de los estudiantes, alegando que existían asuntos más importantes en los que utilizar a los aurores- reitero, un completo imbécil- volvió a decir, terminando la oración esta vez con un bufido que sonó mas a un ladrido.

-yo estoy dispuesta a proteger el castillo- dijo Tonks levantando su brazo con energía.

-gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Nimphadora- Tonks arrugo el ceño por el uso de su nombre- pero el problema es que no importa tu disponibilidad a ayudar, abra algunas ocasiones en la que te necesitaremos en campo.

-¿entonces que haremos?- pregunto Remus- no podemos dejar a los alumnos desprotegidos con Voldemort allá afuera- varios de los presentes hicieron muecas de desagrado al escuchar ese nombre.

Dumbledore sonrió condescendientemente, esa sonrisa que siempre transmitía la frase "me adelante a tu pregunta". Sonrisa que conocían de memoria todos los miembros de la orden.

-Siempre hay que tener un plan de respaldo, y el nuestro lo asegure hace una semana. No es que desconfiara de nuestro ministro, pero no me agrada que la seguridad de mis estudiantes no esté en manos que no sean las mías- miro a todo los presentes, asegurándose que tenia la atención de todos- Quisiera presentarles a las personas que cuidaran de Hogwarts durante este año- Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y miro hacia una las esquina de la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras. Levanto una de sus manos haciendo un gesto con ella - si fueran tan amables- les invito con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

De la oscuridad se materializaron cinco figuras….

º-º-º-º

**Una semana atrás: **oficina de la Hokage, Konoha

-me parece de verdad interesante su situación- dijo una mujer rubia revisando la carpeta que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

-espero que no tengan inconvenientes en tomar esta misión tan lejos de su tierra, además de que tengo la ligera sospecha de que personas como yo no han recibido antes- dijo Dumbledore sentado cómodamente, mientras degustaba una taza de té con limon.

Tsunade esbozo una leve sonrisa- para nada, esta misión no será ningún problema, nos adaptamos rápido según la situación lo amerita- desvió la vista del anciano para guardar la carpeta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio- simplemente debo elegir al grupo- saco varias carpetas de unos de los cajones- que sea el más apto para esta misión – pasaron algunos minutos en silencio mientras revisaba los expedientes. Al final, eligió una de las tantas carpetas que había sacado y se la extendió a la persona frente a ella - ¿qué le parece este equipo?, se que parecerán extravagantes, pero es el mejor para esta misión, tienen varias habilidades que les sería útil para la misión que usted nos pide, y se complementan perfectamente.

Dumbledore observo interesado las cinco fotografías que estaban dentro de la carpeta. Sonrió divertido al ver la "extravagancia" de los próximos cuidadores de Hogwarts, pero por supuesto, esto no era un problema para él, al contrario, la extravagancia en su propio juicio era la marca personal de la persona que la hacía única.

-su apariencia es lo de menos- dijo al ver que la Hokage esperaba una respuesta- estoy seguro de que sus ninjas se adecuaran perfectamente en el mundo mágico- la rubia sonrió complacida y orgullosa. No pudo evitar que se abultado pecho se hinchara por las palabras recibidas del anciano mago.

-pues entonces el trato esta hecho, mandare al equipo en seis días para que se familiaricen con el terreno y la gente

-los estaré esperando- dijo entregándole una tetera vieja. La hokage alzo una ceja extrañada- esto- apunto refiriéndose a la tetera- los llevara a mi oficina en seis días a las 7 de la mañana en punto, asegúrese que en ese momento todos la estén sujetando- Tsunade afirmo con la cabeza. Por su parte, el anciano se levanto de su asiento y estrecho la mano de la mujer- los estaré esperando

º-º-º-º

-quisiera presentarles al equipo siete, ellos serán los responsables de la seguridad de Hogwarts- sonrió alegremente, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del mayor del grupo- les presento a Hatake Kakashi, líder del grupo que están viendo, y como sus caras me están diciendo las dudas que deben tener, les aclaro- rio suavemente antes de continuar- ellos son ninjas que contrate para que se preocuparan exclusivamente de proteger el colegio y a todos los alumnos- volvió su cara al hombre que estaba a su lado- ¿Por qué no presentas a tu grupo para que se vallan familiarizando?- pregunto cordialmente.

Kakashi movió la cabeza afirmativamente-mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y mi equipo son Sakura- la chica hizo una leve reverencia- Sai – el chico le sonrió a los presentes- Sasuke- este solo se limito a soltar un bufido- y Naruto – el rubio sonrió ampliamente haciendo una corta reverencia.

Los miembros de la orden miraban fijamente a los cinco ninjas que estaban parados junto a Dumbledore. Y es que, dejando de lado la sorpresa de que el director contratara a ninjas para proteger el colegio, lo que de verdad los inquietaba era la juventud que parecían tener los cinco, en especial los cuatro que se apostaban a la derecha de su líder. Finalmente la señora Weasley se atrevió a preguntar lo que todos en la sala pensaban.

-disculpa Albus, pero quisiera saber qué edad tienen- un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de Dumbledore por una fracción de segundos. Ya esperaba el caos que se desataría entre los miembros de la orden al saber la edad de las personas que habían contratado, ya que la todos, si no la mayoría, relacionaba la edad con la experiencia y por consiguiente, el poder.

-si no les molesta- dijo mirando a los ninjas, los cuales negaron con la cabeza- pues si no me equivoco Kakashi tiene 29 y en promedio el resto tiene 16- dumbledore conto mentalmente, 3,2,1...

-¿¡QUE?

-¡pero son muy jovenes!

-por supuesto que no- corto Dumbledore inmediatamente- son perfectamente capaces- miro seriamente a todos los presentes- ellos protegerán a los alumnos para este nuevo año, y su trabajo comenzara mañana en la estación, se unirán a los miembros designados para el traslado seguro de los estudiantes. Si no hay nada más que decir, la reunión a terminado

Con paso majestuoso salió de la estancia, seguido de los cinco ninjas. Cuando abandonaron la habitación, las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-no puedo creer que Albus confié la seguridad de Hogwarts, y la de Harry, en gente tan joven- dijo la señora Weasley- ¡esos chicos tiene la misma edad que Ron, estoy segura!

-a veces a Albus pareciera que la edad ya lo afectó, pero nunca pondría la seguridad de Hogwarts en peligro- aseguro Sirius, Remus le pego un codazo ante el insulto al director.

-lo único que debemos hacer es confiar en Albus y en su criterio- dijo Mcgonagall- si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

Después de eso, la reunión se disolvió.

º-º-º

En Hogwarts, en una habitación del cuarto piso, se encontraban los nuevos huéspedes del castillo. Sai daba vueltas extasiado por la estancia, le fascinaba ese aire feudal que poseía el castillo, su arquitectura era magnifica, y no podía evitar regodearse con la visión que daban los ventanales de los terrenos del colegio, y tampoco con esa gran chimenea que estaba encendida e iluminaba la habitación. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y de forma traviesa comenzó a inspeccionar las cinco puertas que daban a las habitaciones de cada uno de ellos. Por su mente paso la idea de que tal vez nunca mas en su vida en una misión les darían una habitación personal a cada uno. Abrió otra puerta. ¡Y hasta con baño personal!

-no entiendo porque se comportaron así cuando nos vieron

-¡por que son unos racistas por eso!

-no lo creo, Naruto- dijo Sakura- y ese término está mal usado- lo regaño

-pero es que dijeron que somos muy jóvenes- dijo exasperado el rubio- ¡soy unos de los mejores ninjas de Konoha y ellos insinúan de que soy un niño!- Sakura no trato de calmarlo, ella tenía la misma indignación, y ni hablar de Sasuke, su orgullo había sido tocado por la insinuación de aquellos adultos de que serian incapaces de cumplir su misión.

-cálmense ustedes- les dijo Kakashi, sentado comodante en un sillón leyendo su inseparable libro "icha icha paradise"- no deben ofenderse, saben que el estilo de vida es muy diferente al nuestro, estaba explicado en el manual que les entregue para que estudiaran antes de venir acá- levanto brevemente la mirada hacia sus alumnos- ¿lo leyeron?- antes el silencio de respuesta suspiro resignado, habría que explicarles-Para ellos, ustedes tres son todavía niños que deberían ir al colegio, y yo soy todavía muy joven y con poca experiencia como para que se me encargue una misión de esta envergadura- dijo calmadamente- así que vallan a dormir y no piensen mucho eso. Mañana comienza nuestra misión deben estar descansados.

-hai, kakashi-sensei-dijeron los tres.

* * *

><p>Hola mundo! wuau! no puedo creer que haya estado desaparecida como por 4 años de la pagina, pero he vuelto! y con ganas de terminar lo que deje botado y esta vez mejor! asi que espero que los disfruten =)<p> 


	2. Inicio de la mision

declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Harry potter no son mios...

* * *

><p><strong>Protegiendo Hogwarts<strong>

**"Inicio de la mision"**

**By: Askarsha**

* * *

><p>-despajado el andén 10, cambio<p>

-despejado el andén 9, cambio

-entrada al andén 9 3/4 despejada, cambio

-perímetro asegurado, el paquete puede entrar, cambio.

Harry rodo los ojos. Esto era como una mala película de espías muggle. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse de ello, esto lo estaban haciendo por su seguridad y aunque le molestara, los miembros de la orden estaban velando por su bienestar y no los molestaría solo porque se sentía incomodo de que lo llamaran "paquete".

-vamos Harry- dijo Remus, entrando junto a él al anden 9 3/4- Ron y Hermione te estarán esperando en el compartimiento 3 del vagón 6, ve con ellos y mantente ahi hasta llegar a Hogwarts- cabeceo afirmativamente- por favor no salgas del compartimiento, sé que te parece exagerado pero…

-es para mí protección, lo sé- le cortó Harry sonriéndole. Remus le sonrió de vuelta, revolviéndole un poco los cabellos con la mano antes de despedirse y marcharse.

Antes de subir al tren, desvió su mirada a la mar de gente que estaba en el andén, casi por magia sus ojos se toparon con unos ojos grises. Se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos antes de desviar las miradas bruscamente, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar esa extraña sensación de haber estado en una burbuja cuando sus miradas se conectaron. Tampoco ese brinco en el corazón cuando se dieron cuenta que el otro también le miraba.

-así que él es Harry Potter, me parece bastante normal- dijo la pelirrosa. Estrecho los ojos enfocándose en la figura del joven que entraba al tren- si no fuera por la gran reserva de energía que posee su cuerpo.

-lo retare a un duelo- aseguro Naruto- ¡ni siquiera un mago me ganara!

-deja de fanfarronear Usuratonkachi- le regaño Sasuke

-¡no molestes teme!- grito furioso el rubio. Sakura rodo los ojos, "a la hora que me tocaron estos por compañeros", pensó la chica.

-el tren ya va a partir- corto la pelea Sai- Kakashi-sensei estará asegurando la estación de llegada, el trayecto del tren está a nuestro total cuidado.

-bien- Sasuke miro atentamente al tren- acuérdense de sus puestos, Sakura se ocupara del medio, Naruto de la cola y yo de la cabeza, Sai vigilara desde el aire- los tres shinobis asintieron observando a su compañero- Dispérsense- los tres desaparecieron, sin que nadie notara su presencia.

Estaba aburrido, eso era todo lo que podía pensar. Por orden de la Orden del fénix, solo Ron y Hermione podían entrar a su compartimiento, nadie más. Y no es que le molestara, si tan solo sus amigos podrían estar con él, pero es que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente solo, sus amigos se hallaban haciendo rondas de prefectos y de seguro aprovecharían para estar un rato a solas. Bufo molesto, por lo menos hubieran dejado entrar a Ginny, o a Luna o a Niville o a ...

Sacudió su cabeza molesto. Debía sacarse de su mente esa cabellera rubia que lo había atormentado todo el verano. Frotó su cabello con frustración, lo único que le falta era volver a sentir ese maldito palpitar en su pecho cada vez que él se acercaba, como descubrió el año pasado.

Su respiración se atoro en su garganta. No podía ser ¿acaso EL estaba cerca? Su pecho dio un doloroso palpitar que preferio ignorar. Por el reflejo de la ventana vio pasar por afuera a una figura rubia, caminando con paso altivo. Su mirada con la de el se encontraron por el reflejo del vidrio. Gris contra verde, plata contra esmeralda.

El encantamiento duro solo una fracción de segundo, pero basto para dejar agitados internamente a ambos chicos. Cuando el rubio desapareció de su vista, Harry se permitió suspirar y un leve sonrojo apenas suceptible aparecio en sus mejillas. Para sus adentros, no podía evitar pensar que la situación que acababa de pasar era ridícula. No quería que se repitiera lo mismo del año pasado.

Volvio a suspirar, pero esta vez derrotado. Todavía no quería asimilar lo que le sucedía. Aunque pasó todo el verano pensando en ello, e incluso se mentalizo para asegurarse de que esos palpitares eran imaginación suya. Estaba fracansando miserablemente y ni siquiera llegaban a Hogwarts.

"por lo menos nadie vio eso", pensó.

Lamentablemente estaba equivocado. Un par de ojos esmeraldas lo veían atentos desde afuera del vagón. Su dueña sonrió divertida.

"valla" pensó "esto es interesante", su sonrisa se ensancho "quizás este mago necesita el empuje de una chica". Puso su mano sobre su boca para ahogar la risilla que quería escapara de sus labios.

El trayecto a Hogwarts fue sumamente tranquilo. Ninguno de los alumnos vio a algunos de los "guardaespaldas", que registraban cada vagón y compartimiento sin que sus ocupantes se dieran cuenta, todavía no podían mostrarse a los estudiantes, recién en la cena de esta noche se les comunicaría a los alumnos de los singulares cuidadores del castillo.

Harry se cambio su ropa por el uniforme escolar. Ni Ron ni Hermione hicieron su aparición hasta que el trayecto ya casi acababa. Al llegar a la estación fue lo mismo que cada año, los de primero se iban con Hagrid en los botes y los mayores en los carruajes. Antes de que subiera al carruaje, sus ojos encontraron de nuevo con los ojos grises. La puerta del carruaje se cerró sorpresivamente rompiendo el contacto visual. Bufo molesto sin que Ron y Hermione lo vieran, ver esos ojos se estaba haciendo molesto. Deliciosamente molesto.

º-º-º

-¿algún problema con el trayecto?- pregunto Kakashi apenas los chicos llegaron junto a él, en el techo de la estación. De allí podían ver a la mar de alumnos que iban y venían sin ser descubiertos.

-ninguno- informo Sasuke- no hubo ningún intento de ataque

-bien, Dumbledore nos va a presentar al comienzo de la cena, tienen 15 minutos para arreglarse si lo desean- Sakura desapareció en una bola de humo antes de terminar la frase- bien, yo también me voy a arreglar- dicho esto también desapareció en una bola de humo.

-entiendo que Sakura-chan se vaya a arreglarse- dijo Naruto- pero ¿Kakashi-sensei ¿qué va a hacer, cambiarse la máscara?- Sasuke Bufo despectivamente, mientras que Sai mostro una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-vamos a vigilar a los que van en los botes, dobe- dijo Bajando al lago

-¡no me llames dobe, teme!- grito enojado Naruto siguiéndolo.

-lo que tu digas, Usuratonkashi- siguió molestándolo

-¡teme!

Sai los observo desde el techo de la estación como ambos chicos caminaban sobre el agua a una distancia prudente de los botes- bueno, creo que vigilar los carruajes queda a mi cargo.

º-º-º-º

-Bienvenidos, a un nuevo año escolar- como todos los años, Dumbledore daba la bienvenido después de la selección de los niños de primero- el celador Filch me ha pedido recordarles de que la lista de productos prohibidos a subido a 451, y que les recuerde de que esta estrictamente prohibido hacer magia en las pasillos. También debo recordar que el bosque prohibido, está prohibido- dio una rápida mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor- ahora, démosle un fuerte aplauso a la profesora Hade Radcliff que tomara el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras este año- la profesora se levanto dando una gran sonrisa por los aplausos para luego sentarse nuevamente- ahora quisiera decirles algo mucho más serio- todos los alumnos guardaron silencio y miraron expectante a su director- como saben, la guerra contra Voldemort merma la seguridad de Hogwarts y para asegurar su bienestar hemos contratado a cinco personas, que están muy capacitados para esta labor. Por favor les pido su colaboración con ellos, por favor pasen- dijo mirando a una puerta al costado de la mesa alta.

Por ellas salieron los cinco shinobis, formándose frente a la mesa de profesores junto al pedestal en el que se encontraba el director. A penas terminaron de formarse frente al alumnado los murmullos y comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Muchos los señalaban y los miraban como bichos raros. Hasta podían escuchar los comentarios que hacían "mira ese que tiene un ojo, se ve mafioso""¿el pelo de esa chica será natural?" "mira esos dos parecen gemelos". Sasuke no pudo evitar que una pequeña venita se hinchara de indignación al escuchar que podía ser hermano del tipo que tenia al lado.

-copia barata- murmuro, apenas moviendo los labios. En la cara de Sai apareció una sonrisa.

-les presento, queridos estudiantes a sus protectores este año, por favor denles un caluroso aplauso a la señorita Sakura y a los señores Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke y Naruto.- dijo nombrándolos según estaban formados- ellos estarán encargados de la vigilancia y protección de Hogwarts - los alumnos dieron aplaudieron un tanto aturdidos, y es que la mayoría, si no es que todos tenían el mismo pensamiento "¡pero si tiene casi nuestra edad!"- ellos se pasearan por las salas comunes, salones de clases, los jardines, etc. Si ven algo fuera de lo común, por favor háganselo saber a ellos. Bueno eso es todo, disfruten el banquete.

Sobra decir que el tema principal de la cena fue, sin duda, los nuevos cuidadores. Quienes estaban cómodamente sentados cenando en una esquina de la mesa alta, sin prestar atención a los murmullos que se propagaban por el comedor ni a las miradas indiscretas.

-No sabía que Dumbledore había contratado a cuidadores- murmuro Ron, mirando con curiosidad a los ninjas.

-ni yo- murmuro ceñuda Hermione- aunque para haberlos contratado deben de tener alguna habilidad o experiencia en esto, me gustaría saber más de ellos. Se visten como ninjas, así que deben serlo, pero nunca había escuchado de ninjas en el mundo mágico, tal vez en la biblioteca….

Harry ignoro a su amiga, prefería ignorarla cuando se ponía en el plan "quiero saberlo todo". En esto momento tenia cosas mucho mejores que hacer que escuchar a su amiga planteándose mil y un hipótesis, como por ejemplo, mirar discretamente a cierto rubio de la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿que es esto?- pregunto Naruto

-Jugo de calabaza- respondió Sasuke

-¿Jugo de calabaza?, ajaja que buena broma- rio el rubio- en serio ¿qué es?

-jugo de calabaza- repitió un poco mosqueado.

-no ya en serio, dime que es, por que jugo de calabaza ajaja que cosa mas ridícula- se volvió a reír apuntando a la jarra de jugo- ya dime que es- Sasuke rodo los ojos y continuo cenando- Teme - dijo dolido de que no respondieran su pregunta.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente viendo el enfurruñamiento de su compañero rubio. La cena estaba casi acabando, y su atención estaba en el chico al cual debían proteger, que en toda la comida, no dejaba de mirar a cierto rubio de la "mesa verde" y a su vez, este también miraba continuamente a la "mesa roja".

-bien, la cena ya está por terminar- hablo Kakashi, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de los 4 jóvenes- Sakura, iras a la sala común de Slytherin, Naruto a la de Hufflepuff, la amarilla- agrego cuando Naruto abrió la boca para preguntar- Sasuke a la de Revenclaw y y Sai a la de Griffyndor. Les pediré que no atraigan la atención y no hagan nada fuera de lo "normal", hasta que veamos la recepción que tenemos del alumnado ¿Entendido?- los chicos asintieron- bien, pasaran la noche en las salas comunes, nos veremos mañana en el desayuno- sin decir nada más se levanto.

Bajo las curiosas miradas de los alumnos, los cuatro shinobis se dispusieron a comenzar su misión en Hogwarts. Claro está de que una pelirrosa se había auto asignado otra un tanto diferente, una que tenía que ver con Harry Potter y un rubio Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, gracias por los reviews que me envieron y por todos los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos, hicieron que sonriera gratamente.<p>

El proximo cap espero tenerlo para mediado de la proxima semana, asi que nos estamos viendo!


	3. Castigo

Declaimer: ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen...

* * *

><p><strong>Protegiendo Hogwarts<strong>

**"Castigo"**

**By: Askarsha**

* * *

><p>Sakura ajusto la manta que utilizaba y se encogió en el sillón. Si hubiera sabido que la sala común de Slytherin era tan helada se hubiera puesto sus calzas largas y un abrigo. Suspiro levemente viendo como su aliento convertido en vapor se difuminaba ante sus ojos. Por lo menos había encontrado un manta y la chimenea ardía dándole un alivio a sus entumecidas extremidades.<p>

Escucho una puerta abrirse proveniente de las escaleras y unos pasos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Al fin, apareció por las escaleras un joven rubio. No. Rubio seria como Naruto, el pelo de ese chico era más claro, de un rubio platinado tan claro que algunos mechones se veían casi blancos.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos en silencio. Lo reconoció al instante, era el chico al que Harry, el chico que debían proteger, veía durante la cena. Sonrió de forma mental, debía darle sus felicitaciones al azabache, tenía muy buen gusto.

El chico frunció un poco la nariz, levanto la barbilla y paso frente a ella con una pose altiva y orgullosa, sentándose frente a ella en un sillón individual, y abriendo el libro que traía en la mano.

Sakura observo el fuego, aunque podía darse cuenta que el joven frente a ella la miraba por sobre el libro. Ese chico tenía un cierto de aire a Sasuke, en especial esa pose que puso al frente a ella, una tan típica de su amigo, en especial cuando era más pequeños. Sin embargo, la persona que tenia sentada frente a ella poseía una mirada más expresiva. Y eso le gusto. No es que su pasatiempo fuera ser celestina, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que gracias a su intuición había logrado juntar a la tímida Hinata con su primo Neji, y que ambos eran felices, quiso, no, más bien decidió poder ayudar a todos quienes necesitaban un empujón. Y con solo haber visto como los chicos se miraban en el tren y luego en la cena, le basto para decidir que ellos si necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le sorprendió la pregunta tan repentina. Pero le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura

-ya soy Draco, Malfoy Draco

Bueno, por lo menos ya sabía su nombre, ahora tendría que pensar en una manera de ayudarlo.

-Y dime Draco, ¿qué lees?

º-º-º-º

Sai se sentía observado, no debía corregirse, se sentía exageradamente observado. Sentado en un rincón de la sala, la cual debía agregar tenía una decoración exageradamente roja y dorada, tratando de cumplir su misión como shinobi y no interrumpir la actividad normal de los estudiantes, había comenzado a dibujar en sus pergaminos, nunca estaba de mas estar preparado. Pero sentía de forma insistente como varios pares de ojos lo observaban sin ningún disimulo.

Una chica de cabellos castaños y muy enmarañados se sentó cerca de él, y aunque vio que trataba de ocultarlo, era imposible no fijarse como los ojos de ellas trataban de ver que estaba haciendo con los pergaminos.

-es de mala educación tratar de observar lo que otra persona escribe- le soltó mirándola fijamente. La chica soltó un tartamudeo tratando de disculparse y convertida su cara en una imitación del tomate, salió corriendo por las escaleras de las chicas.

¿Había dicho algo malo? Solo le había dicho lo que leyó en un libro de buenas costumbres.

º-º-º-º

Llevaba solamente un día pero lo odiaba, odiaba este maldito castillo al que Tsunado-obachan les había mandado como misión cuidar. Lo admitía, se había quedado dormido, y ahora estaba perdido tratando de encontrar el comedor. Su estomago rugió por enésima vez desde que había despertado, y que para su mala suerte, todos los estudiantes habían abandonado ya la sala común.

-espero que tengan ramen- susurro agarrándose la panza.

Bajo por unas escaleras enormes, llegando a un rellano donde habían más escaleras. Se decidió por una y bajo desembocando en un pasillo, siguió en pasillo para encontrar con otras escaleras. Una gotita resbalo por su cabeza "¿es que acaso el tipo que construyo esto le gustaban las escaleras?" se pregunto frustrado.

-mira, ahí esta el rubio- levanto la cabeza y observo que a su derecha había tres chicas mirándolo.

-nos está mirando, mejor vamos a desayunar- murmuro una sonrojada levemente.

¿Desayunar? Ellas iban a desayunar, lo que quería decir que iban al comedor, y si él las seguía entonces llegaría al comedor y podría desayunar. ¡Perfecto! Siguió a las tres chicas feliz, dejando atrás el mal rato de haberse perdido en el castillo.

"¿todavía estará desayunando el teme?" la pregunta cruzo velozmente por su mente, sin darse cuenta que ya había llegado al comedor. Al levantar la vista se topo con unos ojos negros como la noche mirándolo fijamente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando lucir su dentadura blanca y prácticamente corrió a sentarse al lado del moreno.

En definitiva, aunque no hubiera ramen, desayunar con el teme era mucho mas llenador.

º-º-º-º

-Las clases ya van a comenzar- cuatro cabezas se giraron a observar a Kakashi- vallan a ducharse, la primera hora harán ronda por los pasillos, después irán revisando por sala y durante el almuerzo volverán a hacer rondas por los pasillos. ¿Entendido?

-si- respondieron los cuatro

-pero, Kakashi-sensei, si nosotros haremos eso, ¿usted que hará?- pregunto Sai. Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke observaron inquisitivamente a su maestro esperando la respuesta.

-yo hare algo sumamente importante- respondió, sacando su libro icha icha Paradise y abriéndolo por la mitad.

-¿y qué es eso tan importante?- insistió Naruto ceñudo.

-pues …. Es algo importante- volvió a repetir. Carraspeo un poco y se removió incomodo en su asiento- oh! Que tarde es, debo hacer mi asunto importante- y antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, desapareció en una bola de humo.

-ts! Mentiroso- murmuró Naruto

-¿no es que no teníamos que hacer nada frente a los estudiantes?- se cuestiono Sakura viendo como varios estudiantes observaban el asiento vacío en el que segundos antes estaba sentado Kakashi- será. Me voy a duchar.

- te acompaño Sakura-chan, no me quiero perder de nuevo

º-º-º-º

-¿vieron eso?

-wooo, fue asombroso, yo no vi ninguna varita ni un transportador, ¿tú qué piensas Harry?

El azabache levanto la cabeza de su plato para ver a su amigo pelirrojo. La verdad es que solo había visto el humo, no vio al hombre desaparecer. Se encogió de hombros sin ánimos de responder.

-según lo que escuche ayer los ninjas o shinobis como ellos se llaman, pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas sin varitas. Me pregunto se habrá algún libro en biblioteca que hable de ellos.

-Hermione no empieces, apenas es el primer día de clases

-¡Ron! ¿Acaso no te interesa saber cómo ese tipo pudo hacer eso sin varita?- pregunto acalorada la chica.

"por favor, son las ocho de la mañana" pensó Harry mirando a sus amigos. Aunque sus peleas llegaban a ser odiosas, en especial para él que siempre se encontraba en medio, las había extrañado durante el verano.

Viendo como una cabeza rubia se levantaba de la mesa y salía del comedor, le hizo acordar que no era la única cosa que había extrañado durante el verano.

-buenos vamos, tenemos transformaciones y después pociones

-¡qué asco!, pociones el primer día de clase

-Ronald, deja de quejarte por todo.

-ya, ya. Vamos antes de que el resto del comedor los mire- tomó su mochila y se la echo al hombro, comenzando a caminar entre los curiosos que se habían acercado para ver discutir a sus amigos. A la salida del comedor, paso junto a dos de los shinobis, la chica con el pelo rosa y un rubio, este ultimo lo miro y le sonrió luciendo todos sus dientes, en cambio la chica le miro de una manera extraña. Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda, era la misma mirada que ponía Hermione cuando tenía un plan en mente.

Aguardo fuera del comedor, observando cómo los dos chicos se perdían entre los pasillos. Segundos después un Ron y una Hermione rojos por la vergüenza le alcanzaron.

º-º-º-º

Naruto estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Después de vigilar los pasillos, que al contrario de lo que había pensado fue muy entretenido, todo en el castillo tenia vida, las escaleras, los cuadros hasta las armaduras, se había entretenido bastante mirando en el patio como del lago se asomaba un calamar gigante. Pero ahora, encerrado en esa sala, que no tenía ninguna ventana y estaba hecha de piedra, con todos los alumnos metidos con la cabeza en calderos y sin que sonora el viento, sentía que estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento.

Bostezo por quinta vez desde que había entrado, recibiendo una mirada enojada del profesor, un tipo de cabello negro piel pálida y vestido completamente de negro. Por favor, ¿acaso el hombre se creía un cadáver?

-veo señor Potter, que su poción es de color turquesa cuando debería ser naranja- hablo el hombre, estilando veneno con sus palabras.

- lo siento profesor Snape- respondió el azabache.

Naruto arrugo el ceño. Vamos, el hombre no podía retarlo si solo había dicho que abrieran el libro e hicieran la poción.

-¿y me podría decir en que se equivoco?

- no lo sé, señor

-eso pasa cuando alumnos incompetentes creen que por ser estrellas recibirán de todos elogios y cumplidos, y que pasaran por alto por sus defectos, que debo agregar, son bastantes- dijo observando con sorna al moreno, que tenía su cabeza agachada- castigado por ser un incompetente, señor Potter.

"no interferir, no interferir, no interferir. Al diablo con lo que dijo Kakashi –sensei a este tipo….."

-parece que le falta una buena encamada

Tardo solo una fracción de segundos para darse cuenta de que lo que había pensado en verdad lo había dicho en voz baja, pero teniendo en cuenta que el salón parecía un cementerio, su susurro sonó lo bastante fuerte como para que todos lo oyeran.

Vio como la figura de Snape se tensaba visiblemente, y lentamente se giraba hasta donde él se encontraba, apoyado en la pared detrás de la mesa del profesor. "perfecto, acabo de meter la pata y ahora parezco mono de circo" pensó al ver como todos los alumnos del salón lo miraban sorprendidos, algunos asustados y algunos pocos se tapaban la boca para esconder su sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo…?

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto

-Disculpe que no recuerde su nombre, pero no tiendo a recordar nombres ridículos- espeto con veneno, con sus mejillas levemente rojas.

El rubio arrugo su ceño. Nadie se metía con su nombre.

-entonces discúlpeme por haber dicho eso pero con la apariencia de murciélago que tiene, no creo que sea muy "frecuentado"- "la termine de cagar" pensó cuando vio como el hombre tiritaba de impotencia. El tipo abrió la boca y levanto un trozo de palo en su dirección cuando sintió como su cabeza era obligada a bajarla.

-pido disculpa en nombre de mi compañero, es un tanto impulsivo- la voz de Sasuke lo sorprendió. No lo había sentido llegar.

Miró a su costado, Sasuke se encontraba inclinado mientras su mano seguía manteniendo su cabeza gacha. Los mechones negros caían a los costados de su rostro enmarcando su pálido rostro

-salgan de mi salón- murmuro el profesor, en un susurro tan fino, pero tan venenoso que de haber sido arma hubiera matado a los dos shinobis frente a él.

Sasuke saco su mano de la cabeza del rubio, hizo una última reverencia antes de tomar a Naruto de la muñeca y desaparecer a ambos en una bola de humo.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que Sasuke lo había traído a un pasillo que daba hacia el jardín. Agacho la cabeza incapaz de mirar al moreno frente a él.

-No llevamos ni dos días y ya te metiste en problemas- le retó Sasuke mirándolo seriamente

-¡Tu no lo viste!, ese profesor es horrible, castigo a un alumno por….

- no importa si castigo a un alumno o a dos o tres. Nosotros estamos para proteger el castillo limítate a eso- le espetó

-quizás tú lo puedas hacer, bastardo, pero yo no me puedo quedar callado cuando veo una injusticia frente a mis ojos- replico Naruto, comenzando a acalorarse por la discusión.

-deja tus cursilerías de lado, Usuratonkashi

- no son cursilerías- respondió enojado. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos desafiantes, hasta que el Uzumaki se echó para atrás y doblo los brazos sobre el pecho- tal vez dices que son cursilerías porque te tocó lo que dije- dijo mirando con suspicacia a su amigo.

-¿a qué te refieres, dobe?

- a que tal vez a ti también te hace falta una encamada, frígido-Uchiha- soltó con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, que se le borro al segundo después cuando un puño se estrello en su mejilla. A penas logro reaccionar devolvió el golpe con una patada al pecho.

Sasuke, bloqueo la patada y tomando la pierna del rubio lo lanzo lejos, pero no pudo evitar que Naruto lo tomara del cuello de su uniforme de chounin y se lo llevara con él volando, estrellándose los dos en el suelo un par de metros más allá de donde se encontraban antes.

Sasuke coloca ambas manos en el suelo, cuando levanto la cabeza vio que la cabeza de Naruto había quedado atrapada entre sus manos. Se volvieron a mirar fijamente. Los tiempos en que sus respiraciones se agitaban por una de sus peleas eran tiempos pasados, ahora ambos mantenían respiraciones pausadas, y las miradas de enojo fueron reemplazadas por unas serias que trataban de ocultar la diversión que les producía pelearse entre ellos.

Naruto sonrió, levantando una mano tomó un mecho del moreno y lo puso tras su oreja, para luego bajarla y, en cambio, levantó su cabeza, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Sasuke.

-sabes Sasuke- murmuro bajito, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes- el día más feliz de mí vida fue cuando volviste a la aldea después de matar Orochimaru- acaricio con una de sus manos las pálidas mejillas que ahora tenían un imperceptible color rosa- ese día me hiciste muy feliz.

Sasuke se quedo mirando los ojos azules que brillaban bajo él. Y esa sonrisa tan cálida que sentía un calor recorrerle el pecho lentamente. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando mirar más a la persona que estaba debajo de él, sentía hormiguear la mejilla que Naruto había besado.

-¿se están declarando?- sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, Kakashi apareció al lado suyo, acuclillado y mirándolos sonriente.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, levantándose rápidamente del suelo, con las mejillas rojas por parte del rubio y un ceño fruncido por parte del moreno.

-que estupideces dices, Kakashi- espetó Sasuke mirándolo por la rendija de los ojos.

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza mientras soltaba una risa baja.

-perdón es que verlos así me hizo recodar uno de mis capítulos favoritos de icha icha Paradise- ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, sin embargo mientras Naruto se enrojecía de vergüenza, Sasuke lo hacía de indignación.

-te matare Kakashi- dijo activando su sharingan. Era hora de emprender la retirada.

-yo seguiré con mi asunto importante, y ustedes vuelvan a los salones- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Observaron el lugar por donde había desaparecido su sensei, voltearon las cabezas simultáneamente observándose por unos segundos antes de voltearlas. Silenciosamente, ambos tomaron caminos distintos.

º-º-º-º

Era fantástico. Corrección. Era _ridículamente_ fantástico. Había superado su propio record, nada más ni nada menos que castigado el primer día de clases, y para colocarle la guinda a la torta, por pociones.

Mientras caminaba y descendía las escaleras que lo llevarían a la sala de pociones en las mazmorras, no pudo evitar pensar que Snape sería particularmente duro y cruel con su castigo. Es decir, no todos los días te dicen frígido frente a una clase repletas de _tus_ alumnos.

Ya no había nada que hacer, pero la cara que puso Snape cuando el chico rubio, Naruto si mal no recordaba, le dijo que le faltaba una encamada, no tenia precio.

Con una pequeña sonrisa pensó que tal vez el castigo de hoy tenía su pago. Su buen pago de compensación.

Cuando llego a la sala, trato de borrar la sonrisa que se había instalado en su cara al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana. Hizo unas muecas para relajar los músculos de su cara y lograr tener una expresión seria y tranquila cuando ingresara en la habitación. Sin embargo su máscara se cayó, para poner una cara de sorpresa al ver sentado en la mesa del profesor, no a Snape, sino a una pesadilla que lo había atormentado durante todo el verano. Frente a él, sentado cómodamente sobre la mesa, con la piernas cruzadas, con una mano apoyándose hacia atrás en la mesa y con la otra sosteniendo un libro, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy giro su cabeza hacia la puerta, haciendo que su cabello se inclinara hacia la misma dirección y enmarcara su rostro. Harry se percato que Malfoy estaba utilizando unos lentes rectangulares, de marco fino y de color gris, que lo hacía ver endemoniadamente _sexy._

Potter sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa última palabra de su mente. Al volver la vista al frente, observo que Malfoy había cerrado el libro y que le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-por fin llegas, Potter- dijo en tono aburrido. Arrojo el libro sobre la mesa y giro su cuerpo para enfrentar al moreno, aun sentado en la mesa- Snape me ha pedido que yo me encargue de vigilar los castigos este año, ya que él se encuentra ocupado en asuntos más importantes.

Harry comenzó a acercarse de a poco a la mesa donde estaba el rubio, mientras éste explicaba la razón porqué esta ahí. Se detuvo cuando llego frente a Malfoy, trató de prestar atención a sus palabras pero su imaginación corría libre por fantasías en las que se involucraba una mesa y a Malfoy, claro que sin el uniforme del colegio.

-Potter ¿me estas prestando atención?- pregunto Malfoy frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-¿decías algo importante? Pensé que hablabas de pintarte las uñas- le picó. No tenía razón de ser el molestar al rubio, pero no pudo evitarlo. De mediados del año pasado Harry comenzó con esta manera de tratar al rubio, después de que surgiera el rumor de que el Slytherin bateaba para el lado contrario. Un chico de Ravenclaw había comenzado a correr el rumor de qué él y el rubio se habían acostado después de la fiesta de halloween. Malfoy no lo desmintió, así que todos supusieron que era verdad.

A pesar de las burlas y discriminaciones disimuladas que comenzó a recibir, Malfoy se comporto dignamente, alejándose un poco de la vida social estudiantil y tomando un porte elegante, transmitiendo a todos que su nueva condición no le avergonzaba, es más, parecía enorgullecerse. Fue desde el día en que Harry vio a Malfoy pasar con ese porte de orgullo que su ganas por fastidiar al rubio nacieron. Hasta un cierto punto, a veces no podía evitar compararse con un niño de preescolar que arroja papeles a la niña que le gusta.

-muy ingenioso Potter, pero te estaba hablando de tu castigo- respondió el rubio sin alterarse- tienes que limpiar todos los calderos que están sobre la mesa, sin varita. En ese cubo está la lavazas, esponja y paño- termino de dar las indicaciones y apunto a la esquina de la sala donde estaba el cubo con agua turbia.

Harry tomó el cubo y se dispuso a limpiar los calderos. Observo de reojo al rubio que volvió a tomar su libro y leía tranquilamente con los lentes resbalándose por el puente de la nariz.

-no sabía que teníamos algo en común- comentó Harry. Malfoy lo miró enarcando una ceja cuestionándolo.- tu también ocupas anteojos.

- por favor, Potter- soltó con malicia. Una sonrisa torcida se instaló en su rostro- no creerás que yo debo utilizar todo el tiempo estos lentes. Solo son para leer. Yo no naci ciego como un murciélago, así que por favor no me rebajes a tu nivel- ensanchó su sonrisa al ver al moreno arrugar su ceño.

Harry relajó su expresión, y se encogió de hombros.

-es una lástima- dijo volviendo a llamar la atención del rubio- te ves realmente bonito con los lentes- termino su oración con una sonrisa inocente, exclusiva para Draco. Éste por su parte se le quedo mirando incrédulo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta, su cara anonadada le duro sólo unos cuantos segundos, ya que un rubor intenso comenzó de a poco a instalarse en sus mejillas para propagarse por el resto de su cara y terminar escondiéndose bajo se cabello y el cuello de la camisa.

El ardor que en ese mismo momento sentía Draco en su cuerpo, solo se puede comparar cuando de pequeño junto a sus padres fueron a unas termas en los Alpes, calentadas por fuego de dragón y él sin saberlo se metió a una que recién estaba calentada. En esa ocasión había llorado por lo caliente que estaba para su piel de solo siete años. Ahora, no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza. No podía creer que Potter le hubiera dicho que era _"bonito"_. Solo atinó a levantar el libro que tenía en su mano, tratando en un vano intento de ocultar su cara enrojecida.

-estúpido Potter- masculló. Harry sonrió antes de volver a su castigo.

* * *

><p>Aqui de nuevo con un nuevo cap. Gracias por el apoyo, por las alerta y los agregados a favoritos.<p>

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	4. ¿Dónde está?

**Protegiendo Hogwarts**

**By: Askarsha**

**"¿Dónde está?"**

* * *

><p>-¡y usted!- Kakashi miró desinteresado el dedo inquisitivo que lo apuntaba- ¡es un completo inútil!<p>

Kakashi era gozador de una gran paciencia, además de una capacidad increíble para que la opinión de terceras personas le importara menos que una hormiga en su hormiguero. Pero ahora se encontraba con su orgullo como capitán de grupo por los suelos, el hombre frente a él, tenía una mente ingeniosa para crear insultos que haría sufrir hasta un hombre sin alma.

-Severus, por favor cálmate- apacigua Dumbledore, sentado tras su escritorio, acariciándose con calma su larga barba blanca- lo que pides es insensato. Piénsalo un poco, castigar a uno de nuestros guardias perjudicaría a todos. Y sé que debes estar molesto por el comentario- El hombre le lanzo una mirada de muerte, a la cual Albus ignoró por completo- pero ya cumplí el que él no volviera a entrar a ninguna de tus clases, sin embargo de vez en cuando algún miembro del equipo debe entrar. Para seguridad de los alumnos.

El shinobi veía como el director trataba de hacer comprender al docente de que era importante de que algunos de sus miembros entrara a sus clases de vez en cuando. Suspiro mentalmente, en cierta parte debió haber predicho de que Naruto no mantendría su boca callada ante un hombre como el profesor de pociones, alguien totalmente déspota y autoritario en sus clases. Si hubiera sido un poco más precavido no estaría metido en este embrollo ahora, uno que llevaba cinco largos días de discusión.

-sé que serás comprensivo Severus- dijo el anciano, dando por finalizada la discusión con una sonrisa bonachona.

Snape se levanto de su asiento aún enojado, le dio una mirada de odio puro a Kakashi y salió por la puerta del despacho haciendo hondear su capa negra.

Kakashi suspiró aliviado de que por fin la discusión había terminado. Levanto la cabeza para mirar al hombre frente a él, que le alargo una taza de porcelana blanca con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿té de limón?

º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakura suspiró gratamente cuando las ramas del árbol se movieron, dejando que los cálidos rayos de sol acariciaran su rostro, sonrojando levemente sus mejillas. Cuando los abrió se regodeo con la imagen de los jardines del castillo. Aunque aún estaban en septiembre, la temperatura ya comenzaba a descender, y tenía la sospecha de que muy pronto haría mucho frio. Así que qué mejor que aprovechar el cálido sol, y además, de paso, cuidar a los alumnos que disfrutaban la tarde al igual que ella.

Miro de reojo el castillo, no muy lejos del árbol de donde se encontraba, gracias a los grandes ventanales se pudo dar cuenta de que por el segundo piso transitaba un solitario Harry Potter. Queria saber porque andaba solo, siempre que lo veía iba acompañado de un pelirrojo y una castaña, pero tenia como deber vigilar los jardines, Sai estaba encargado de los 3 primeros pisos.

Se acomodó mejor sobre el tronco del árbol y dejo que una de sus piernas colgara de la rama. Estaba casi en la cima de aquel robusto roble, con sus hojas frondosas cuidando de que ningún alumno se percatara de su presencia en los jardines.

Miro hacia un lado para ver pasar a un grupo de Revenclaw caminar bajo ella, uno de los chicos tenía un libro en sus manos y parecía hablar de él mientras que sus compañeros cabeceaban o hacían algún comentario. De pronto los jóvenes se callaron abruptamente.

Sakura miró en la dirección en el que las personas bajo ella observaban. Una figura se acercaba, caminando directamente hacia el árbol donde ella se encontraba. El pelo rubio se movía con la ligera brisa al igual que la túnica negra.

Los Revenclaw murmuraron algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, con ceños fruncidos miraron la figura que se les acercaba para cambiar abruptamente su trayectoria, devolviéndose por donde habían venido. El joven rubio alzo la cabeza de forma altanera y no despego la vista del grupo hasta que estos estuvieran lejos.

Sakura observo curiosa como Draco Malfoy se sentaba a la sombra del árbol y parecía mirar con tristeza el sol que se comenzaba a esconder tras el lago. Coloco el bolso que traía entre sus piernas y sacó de él una bufanda de franjas rojo y dorado, la acarició un momento pasando sus dedos por la extensión de la prenda. En su mirada florecía cada vez más el anhelo que parecía producirle la bufanda.

Con vacilación, acercó la prenda a su cara, y aspiro el aroma con adoración. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyarla en el tronco del roble, pareciera que hubiera aspirado el aroma mas delicioso del mundo.

La kunoichi no pudo evitar sentir que estaba presenciando una escena demasiado intima, y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa al saberse intrusa en la escena, pero aun así no pudo evitar que el gusanillo de la curiosidad aflorara en su cuerpo. Acuclillándose en la rama donde estaba sentada con anterioridad, con un leve impulso se dejo caer de la copa hasta aterrizar limpiamente en el césped, junto al rubio Slytherin.

-ahhh!- Draco pego un brinco ante la aparición repentina de la Kunoichi- ¿de dónde saliste?- le grito, con la mejillas sonrojadas y estrujando contra su pecho la bufanda.

-disculpa si te he asustado, Draco-kun, no era mi intención- se disculpo, acomodándose a un lado del rubio- y no he salido de ninguna parte, yo ya estaba aquí antes de que tu llegaras.

El rubio la miró escéptico, de forma un tanto desconfiada. Sakura sonrió y con su mano derecha apunto hacia el árbol. Draco enarco una ceja mientras observaba las ramas, asintiendo levemente en silencio comprendiendo de donde había salido la chica.

-disculpa mi intromisión, Draco-kun, pero ¿esa no es una bufanda de Gryffindor?- preguntó apuntando a la bufanda que Malfoy aún mantenía contra su pecho.

A pesar de que solo lo conocía hace una semana, Sakura se había formado una rápida opinión del chico frente a ella. Le recordaba hasta cierto punto a Sasuke-kun. Tenia prestigio familiar, fortuna, era guapo, altanero, engreído, orgulloso y serio. Por eso mismo, al tener un gran parecido con su compañero de equipo, no pudo evitar sentirse levemente sorprendida cuando Draco abrió sus ojos asustados ante la pregunta de ella, con su cara tomando un color rojo que se perdía en la raíz de su pelo y por el cuello de la camisa, además de comenzar a balbucear una explicación mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

No pudo evitar recordar una escena similar ocurrida hace unos meses atrás, mientras ordenaba la casa del Uchiha después de una fiesta que Naruto había organizado en la casa de él y sin su autorización. Recordaba que llevaba el cesto de la ropa limpia, asustada de que sus compañeros de generación les dieran por entrar a la lavandería y disfrazarse de Sasuke. Abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación del moreno y dejo el canasto en una de las esquina de la habitación. Cuando se iba yendo, lo vio.

Una polera naranja estaba media oculta bajo la almohada de la cama. Cuando la saco, motivada por la curiosidad, se dio cuenta sorprendida de que era una polera que Naruto había extraviado hace unos cuantos días atrás.

Recordaba también, que en ese momento entro el Uchiha a su habitación, y al verla con la polera de Naruto entre sus manos, había cerrado la puerta de golpe, y entre nervioso y avergonzado, que delataba el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, trato de excusarse de tener la prenda en su poder.

Ella desde ese día, había confirmado sus sospechas. Sasuke gustaba de Naruto. Su corazón prácticamente había salido de su pecho ante la verdad, pero lamentablemente, aún no sabía que era lo que sentía Naruto por el moreno. El rubio a veces tenia gestos y acciones que podrían significar algo mas, pero siempre quedaban ahí, estancadas, y aunque Sakura muchas veces trató de hablar con su compañero, nunca pudo sacarle algo más que "Sasuke es mi mejor amigo". Y eso frustraba a la chica ya que no sabía si alentar o no a su amigo para que tomara cartas en contra de Naruto.

Salió de sus recuerdos para enfocar su atención en el rubio delante de ella, que aun balbuceaba excusas sonrojado.

-….y por eso mismo..he …he… yo solo la estoy cuidando. Obviamente contra mi voluntad, porque yo odio a los Gryffindor….. si! Los odio, con todo mi corazón- seguía hablando, tratando de que su voz sonora segura y firme, pero su mano aun estrechaba la bufanda contra su pecho.

-no te preocupes, Draco-kun – interrumpió Sakura, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Lo juro- colocó una mano en su pecho de forma solemne, gesto que al parecer tranquilizo al rubio, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio, recontándose contra el tronco- pero, me gustaría saber de quién es la bufanda. Así tal vez podría ayudarte

-¿ayudarme?- repitió Draco, mirando confundido a la chica que le sonreía- ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?

-soy una ninja, por si no recuerdas Draco-kun, todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido en las noches pensé que te darían una pista para darte cuenta que para un shinobi prácticamente nada es imposible- recogió un mechón de pelo y lo puso tras su oreja-como por ejemplo, escuchar conversaciones sin ser detectada….- dejo la frase en el aire sonriendo de costado.

No paso ni una fracción de segundo antes de que el Slytherin le sonriera de vuelta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Nheee! Sasuke-baka- gimió Naruto revolcándose en el piso- sasukeeeee!

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, buscando paciencia en alguna parte de su cuerpo. No entendía que carajos estaba haciendo Naruto ahí, con él. Se suponía que el rubio debería estar vigilando los corredores del cuarto piso y no estar ahí con él, frente a las puertas principales cuidando el perímetro del castillo.

-Sasukeeeeeee! Sasukeeeeeee!- comenzó a canturrear Naruto, acabando con su poca pciencia.

-¿que es lo que quieres usuratonkashi?- pregunto molesto

-que gruñón Uchiha, y yo solo que quería hacerte compañía como el buen amigo que soy

-si quieres ser un buen amigo, entonces desaparece de mi vista y cumple tu misión

El rubio hizo un puchero que el moreno ignoro por completo.

-pero Sasuke, el castillo es muy grande y te puedes perder, para eso estoy aquí, para que no te pierdas.

Una venita especialmente grande apareció en la sien de Sasuke. ¿Qué él se podía perder? Qué él Sasuke Uchiha, jounin, asesino de Orochimaru, que peleo con Akatsuki, poseedor de un magnifico sharingan…. ¿se podia perder? Decir que se sentía insultado era poco, sentía que con esas pocas palabras Naruto lo había desacreditado completamente como ninja. ¡Más aún! ¡fue el rubio el que se perdió el primer día!

-escucha dobe, si no te vas en este preciso instante- comenzó una amenaza girándose lentamente hacia el rubio- te arrancare todas las extremid…

La última palabra murió en su boca. Su cuerpo quedo helado, totalmente paralizado, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Naruto estaba abrazándolo por el cuello, pegando todo su cuerpo a él y ocultando su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando el chico suspiro contra su piel.

-Naruto….?

No tuvo respuesta más que el cuerpo del chico apegándose aun más a él, no dejando distancia entre sus cuerpos. Y por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke se sintió torpe.

Torpe, porque sus brazos estaban estancados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Torpe, porque la respiración contra su cuello lo paralizó por completo. Torpe, porque no tenía ninguna idea de cómo debía actuar.

-Sasuke- murmuro Naruto contra su cuello, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la columna vertebral- sabias que…. ¿Eres mi mejor amigo?

Y algo se rompió dentro de su pecho. Una pequeña bolita aloja en alguna parte cercana de su corazón se hizo trizas con esas palabras. Era obvio, como podía pensar que Naruto le diría algo más. Naruto no era gay, él sí. No podía pedirle nada mas excepto la amistad incondicional que el rubio le entregaba.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció, muy lentamente, y mientras más se ensanchaba la insatisfacción invadía mas su cuerpo de mano con la desilusión.

Miró de reojo la cabellera rubia que descansaba contra su hombro. Un suspiro escapo de su labios, Naruto era lo más valioso que le quedaba, y no lo pensaba perder.

Sus brazos al fin reaccionaron, eso sí, de forma lenta. Comenzó a levantarlos rodeando el cuerpo del rubio sin tocarlo, sus dedos le escocieron tratando de decidir si cerrar el abrazo o no. Cuando al fin, sus manos decidieron posarse en el cuerpo que se aferraba a él, un estruendoso ruido hizo que en vez de rodearlo con sus brazos , lo tomará por sus hombros y lo alejara bruscamente de él.

-lo siento- murmuro sonrojado Harry.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se le quedaron viendo sin saber qué hacer. El chico se removió nervioso en su lugar, pasando compulsivamente la mano por su pelo, alborotándole más.

-emmm…. Ustedes…han..o vieron… o tal vez no –balbuceaba compulsivamente, posando su mirada de uno al otro colocándose cada vez mas rojo- yo.. y-yo… ¡disculpen!

Y tan rápido como apareció, se escabulló, dejando al par de chicos mirando la entrada del castillo, perplejos. El primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke.

-ya termine aquí, iré a la entrada norte- se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Naruto- será mejor que hagas tu trabajo, usuratonkashi.

Dando un salto hacia uno de los muros del castillo, desapareció rápidamente de la vista del rubio. Naruto soltó un bufido irritado, y con las manos en los bolsillos ingresó al castillo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sai era de esas pocas personas que no sentían curiosidad por saber que estaban haciendo las demás personas cuando no las veía. Y por la misma razón no pensó mucho el porqué Kakashi estaba impregnado de olor a limón cuando paso cerca de él, ni por que Naruto no estaba en su puesto de vigilancia. Tampoco se cuestiono al pasar por una ventana, el no ver a Sakura patrullando los jardines. Ni siquiera le dio un segundo vistazo a un Harry Potter sonrojado subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras. Si existía una razón lo suficientemente importante para todos aquellos hechos, él se enteraría más temprano que tarde, por algo creció en la raíz ANBU.

Pero a pesar de su falta de curiosidad por las cosas que hacían las demás personas, no podía evitar sentir una inmensa curiosidad por lo que pasaba en la mente de las personas, en especial cuando estas involucraban sentimientos.

Había leído muchos libros al respecto, donde se detallaba claramente las emociones y el porqué se presentaban. Pero era un tanto complicado aplicar a la vida real las diferentes hormonas y reacciones químicas que se generaban en el cerebro de las personas, además de agregar confuso. Pero de lo que estaba orgulloso era que podía percibir los síntomas físicos con gran facilidad, aunque al parecer nadie pareciera importarle.

Al bajar por las escaleras que daban a los pasillos del primer piso, un grupo de tres chicas se le quedaron mirando, soltado risitas de vez en cuando. Una de ellas, con un par de enormes ojos de un color cercano al verde le miro directamente, sonrojándose en el proceso. Él le sonrió al pasar por su lado, y la niña se puso colorada a la par que sus amigas reían contentas.

Aunque había una similitud escaza, esa niña le recordó a Sakura. Había tratado de hablar muchas veces con ella, pero la kunoishi simplemente lo ignoraba. Si ella supiera todo lo que él sabía….

Un grupo, esta vez conformado de cinco chicas le sonrieron y saludaron al pasar, y cuando el les sonrió y les saludo de vuelta, soltaron grititos y chillidos bajos.

Sai siguió patrullando los pasillos. Le gustaba esta misión, aunque no debería decir eso, los shinobis deben cumplir sus misiones, no gustarles. Pero lo que hacía diferente esta misión era que la gente de Hogwarts era muy agradable.

En especial las mujeres.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Y?- pregunto Ron apenas traspasó el retrato de la Dama gorda.

-¿la encontraste?- cuestionó Hermione

Harry suspiró largamente negando con la cabeza. Derrotado, se dejó caer en un sillón.

-no, no la encontré- habló mirando el suelo- la busque por todas partes, en los jardines, en los pasillos, en las mazmorras, pero no la encontré.

-lo siento hermano- Ron poso una mano en el hombro del moreno- se que la querías mucho.

-si- Harry torció una sonrisa.

-ya tendrás otra- le alentó Hermione, sonriendo desde el sillón donde estaba sentada leyendo.

-sí, lo sé. Solo me gustaría saber donde mierda quedó mi bufanda favorita.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, disculpen la tardanza, pero les explicare mi situacion brevemente. Yo soy de Chile, y si alguno de ustedes es de Chile o de otro pais y saben mas o menos lo que está sucediendo. En estos meses los estudiantes secundarios y universitario estamos luchando por una educacion digna, gratuita y de calidad, teniendo en cuenta que mi pais puede costear la educacion, pero no lo hace, es más, la educacion chilena es una de las mas caras del mundo, creando asi desigualdades aun mas profundas entre el sector mas rico y el mas pobre. Es por ellos mi ausencia, yo estudio pedagogia en Historia, toda mi vida va a estar ligada por la educacion y no puedo permitir ver como el sistema del lucro excluye a personas de la educacion por no poder costearla.<p>

Trataré de no demorarme tanto con el proximo cap, el movimiento estudiantil demanda mucho tiempo. Gracias a todos por sus coemntarios, de verdad, hubieron incluso algunos que me sacaron risas, espero que disfruten la historia.


	5. ¿Exámenes, se comen?

Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen...

* * *

><p><strong>Protegiendo Hogwarts<strong>

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo cinco:**

**"¿Exámenes, se comen?"**

* * *

><p>La primera semana de Octubre ya había comenzado en Hogwarts. A pesar de de que el año escolar llevaba tan solo un mes, la semana de los primeros exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que de a poco la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil se comenzó a concentrar en las salas comunes o en la biblioteca.<p>

Para los cinco huéspedes del castillo les resultaba extraña la situación. Para ellos que la última vez que estuvieron en un salón de clases o que estudiaron para un examen fue cuando tenían 12 años, hace ya casi cinco años atrás.

Sin embargo esta temporada de exámenes les favorecía, ya que podían vigilar a un gran grupo sin tener que estar desplazándose constantemente. Aunque a todos no les resultaba muy grata esta situación.

-¿puedo irme?- Sakura rogó para que el cielo le diera paciencia. Definitivamente el vigilar la amplia biblioteca con Naruto no fue la idea más maravillosa del mundo.

-ya te dije que no- respondió en un susurro- casi el 50% de los alumnos están aquí, si sucede algo ellos estarían en un peligro mayor por la concentración, son un blanco fácil.

-si eso lo sé- su amigo hizo un morrito que le hizo ver adorable. Sakura sonrió y le despeinó un poco- pero en este castillo no sucede nada, absolutamente nada. Hace un mes que no entrenamos porque "no hay que llamar la atención"- lo ultimo lo pronuncio imitando muy mal a Kakashi- pero es que ya me estoy aburriendo Sakura-chan

-oye, cálmate, si no es el fin del mundo- se quedo mirando la cara cabizbaja de su amigo. Una idea cruzó su mente- dime Naruto, y si te dijera que hay una forma de que puedas comer Ramen….

-¡que! ¿En serio, Sakura-chan?- La chica le tapo la boca con su mano y se apretó contra la pared llevando a Naruto consigo. Varios alumnos miraban tratando de buscar quien había hablado tan alto, y la bibliotecaria se había levantado con el seño profundamente fruncido.

-Naruto tonto- le reprendió bajito- acuérdate que no saben que estamos aquí- Soltó a su amigo que sonrojado modulo un "lo siento". Ambos se volvieron a acomodar. Estaban sentados en uno de los ventanales superiores de la biblioteca, lo que les daba la posibilidad de vigilar la gran extensión de la habitación y a todos los estudiantes. Obviamente, no podían verlo, sino se cuestionarían el cómo llegaron a sentarse en el marco de un ventanal que estaba a mas de 10 metros de altura.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Naruto hacia graciosos pucheros mostrando lo inconforme que estaba con la situación. Sakura miró a su amigo, hace mucho tiempo que no compartía tanto tiempo con el, excepto para las comidas y para la reorganización de la vigilancia. No había hablado mucho tampoco con él, más que nada por estar pendiente del moreno de Gryffindor por la promesa que le había hecho a Draco-kun.

-dime Naruto- su amigo se volteo a verla- qué opinas de las alumnas, me refiero a que si las encuentras bonitas- Naruto se sonrojo hasta la punto del cabello y movía la boca nerviosamente pero sin hablar- yo encuentro que varias son muy bonitas- siguió hablando, no servía de nada si Naruto se colocaba nervioso- por ejemplo esa Gryffindor pelirroja es bastante guapa, o esa rubia de Slytherin- comento desinteresadamente apuntando a las alumnas- ¿tú qué opinas?

Naruto se quedo callado, sonrojado y tenso. Sakura trató de ocultar la sonrisa que quería aflorar en sus labios.

-s-si, son ..son bonitas- tartamudeo, sonrojándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿cierto?- aquí hay mujeres muy guapas, además son magas- paso un mechón de pelo tras su oreja- ¿te imaginas que una bruja y un shinobi se casen? ¿y tengan hijos?- hizo como que meditaba tamborileando sus dedos en sus labios- dime Naruto si un niño así naciera ¿sería mago o shinobi?

-pues… pues no sé, Sakura-chan – Naruto en verdad parecía pensar en qué seria ese niño- pues yo creo que shinobi, la aldea necesita buenos ninjas y si tiene magia seria más poderoso.

-creo lo mismo- concedió la pelirosa- pero ese es el caso en el que el hombre es el Shinobi, pero si es entre una kunoichi y un mago ¿Qué sería el niño?- notó que Naruto comenzó a removerse, tal vez no se notara mucho, pero ese pequeño cambio de posturas significaba algo- yo creo que sería mago, es lo más lógico ¿o no?

-pues sí, creo que si tienes razón, Sakura.-chan – se notaba que al rubio ya la conversación le comenzaba a incomodar.

- hablando de magos hay muchos que son bastantes guapos- comenzó a balancear sus pies sin mirar a su amigo- por ejemplo esos de ahí no están mal- apunto a un pequeño grupo de una esquina- Gaara era el único pelirrojo que conocía, pero aquí hay varios. Creo que me gustan los pelirrojos- sentencio. Miró a Naruto que estaba moviendo nerviosamente los dedos- dime Naruto a ti ¿cómo te gustan?

-¿he?- nuevamente se puso colorado- pues…pues creo que…no se… los morenos- termino diciendo. Sakura sonrió, lo tenía.

-entonces te gustan los hombres morenos- la reacción fue inmediata. Naruto tomo el color de un tomate maduro y abrió la boca, seguramente para gritar, lo cual fue impedido nuevamente por la mano de Sakura- entonces… ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Sakura no podía estar más feliz, ¡por fin! Al fin había logrado esclarecer la tendencia de Naruto, sino que además había agregado que le gustaban los "morenos" y Sasuke cabía dentro de esa categoría.

-entonces ¿estoy en lo correcto?- Los ojos de Naruto parecían a punto de llorar. La mano de Sakura aun estaba sobre su boca por lo que solo suspiro y agacho la cabeza. _"Wuau ni siquiera lo negó"_ se sorprendió la chica. Le destapo la boca a su amigo, Naruto pareció deprimido por verse descubierto, pero eso no la detendría para hacer preguntas. Abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención.

-Granger, suelta el libro- grito una Slytherin, morena de largo cabello negro ondulado y con nariz chata.

-¿para qué lo quieres, Parkinson? Tu ni lees- respondió la castaña en un tono más bajo.

-dije que lo sueltes- volvió a gritar, tomando el libro con las dos manos provocando que la castaña hiciera lo mismo.

Sakura desde lo alto comenzó a inquietarse. Ya sabía de lo mal que se llevaban, en especial los que cursaban séptimo año. Pero ¿pelearse por un libro? Eso era excesivo.

-Granger ¿para qué quieres más libros? La solución a tu fealdad no la encontraras en ellos- soltó ácidamente la Slytherin. Se comenzó a juntar gente por los alrededores pero ninguna se acerco lo suficiente.

-¿deberíamos detenerlas?- pregunto Naruto. Sakura se dio cuenta que su amigo solo quería una excusa para escapar de su lado.

-no, déjalas. Ya se arreglaran- observó que llegaban a su lado los amigos de las chicas, esto podría ponerse feo- es un libro, no se mataran por ello – trató de convencerse, pero algo le decía que estaba equivocada.

Harry se puso a la derecha de su amiga, Ron la espaldeo por su otro lado. Tras de ellos estaban Seamus, Dean y Neville. Al frente, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini y Malfoy se apostaban al lado de su amiga.

-Parkinson, por última vez, yo tome el libro primero, suéltalo- Hermione hablo suave, sin transmitir el enfado que veía claramente en su cara.

-y yo por última vez, suelta el libro Granger- la chica tiro del libro, haciendo trastabillar a la castaña. Ron salió inmediatamente en su defensa.

-oye serpiente, déjala

-tu no te metes pobretón- Zabini adelanto un paso mientras hablaba. La cara de Ron enrojeció y su cara se transformo en furia pura. _Esto se va a poner _feo pensó Harry.

Ron saco su varita, los Slytherin sacaron su varita, los Gryffindor sacaron su varita y las chicas seguían peleando por el libro. Harry apuntaba hacia el frente a nadie en específico. Fijo su vista en Malfoy, él lo apuntaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Cuando sus ojos conectaron, sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle por la columna y una sensación de tener algo vivo en el estómago. Y le enfureció las reacciones que Malfoy provocaba en su cuerpo.

Sólo necesito un insulto más por parte de los Slytherin para que el primer hechizo saliera de su varita. No supo en qué momento ocurrió todo, lo único que tenía en mente era botar toda esa furia a punta de hechizos contra los Slytherin, de preferencia sobre el mismo Malfoy, cuando escucho el grito de Seamus.

-¡CUIDADO!

Y Ante sus ojos los cientos de libros que estaban sobre los estantes comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. Vio como Crabbe y Goyle cubrían sus cabezas y arrancaban. Dio media vuelta para ver como sus tres compañeros de cuarto también arrancaban de la montaña de libros. De pronto escucho un horrible crujido que hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara y el chillido de Parkinson.

No lo pensó, solo fue una reacción involuntaria. Pero cuando vio que una de las enormes estanterías se balanceaba peligrosamente amenazando con caerles encima, su primera reacción fue correr a un aterrorizado y paralizado Draco Malfoy, y tumbarlo sobre el piso, colocando su propio cuerpo como escudo.

Un par de libro le golpearon la espalda. Pero el dolor no llego a procesarse en su cerebro, solo podía sentir las manos del rubio aferrándose fuertemente a su camisa, el calor que emitía el cuerpo bajo suyo, el olor a menta que el cabello de Malfoy desprendía y la respiración alterada que chocaba contra su cuello.

Cerró los ojos. _Deja de pensar estupideces Harry, ¡gobiérnate!_

Los cabellos rubios le picaron la cara. Levanto un poco la cabeza y la visión que vio lo dejo con el aire cortado. Bajo él, Draco Malfoy lo miraba asustado y sorprendido. Tenía la respiración un poco agitada, mas pálido de lo normal y aferrándose a su camisa como si de ello dependiera su vida. Y Harry no pudo pensar otra cosa que el rubio se veía indefenso y adorable.

Bajo la vista a los labios rosados del chico, estaban entre abiertos, aun respiraba de forma agitada. Le gustó su color, eran de un rosa pálido y parecían suave a la vista, eso si, sin llegar al extremo de parecer los labios de una chica. Eran delicados, pero masculinos. Delgados y finos, pero sin dejar de transmitir la severidad de un hombre. Su nariz capto un suave olor, menta, el aliento de Malfoy olía a menta como su cabello, pero este olor era más embriagante, más denso, mas hipnotizarte, y por un segundo se preguntó si sus labios sabrían igual.

-¿están todos bien?

Y tal como se formó su pequeña burbuja estalló. Como un balde de agua fría recordó que estaba en la biblioteca, con muchos estudiantes que podrían estar viéndolos en este preciso momento, y al parecer Malfoy pensó lo mismo, por que aunque trato de esconderlo, Harry pudo ver un suave sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio que hizo que una parte de él se enterneciera, por el contrario, su otra parte volvió a enfurecerse con el rubio por lograr que una parte de él se enterneciera de su sonrojo.

Levantó la cabeza, tratando de parecer lo mas casual posible, como si el estar sobre tu enemigo protegiéndolo, no hubiera sucedido. Hermione y Ron estaban en una pose similar a la de ellos, solo que en su caso, era su amigo el que estaba rojo como tomate y la castaña sonreía triunfante bajo él. Entre sus brazos tenía el libro que había disputado con Parkinson. Por el otro lado, un poco más atrás estaban los Slytherin, Zabini había corrido a proteger a su amiga, y estaban los dos sentados en el piso con el chico protegiéndola protectoramente mientras la morena sollozaba asustada.

-¿estás bien?- levanto la vista y ahí estaba uno de los ninjas que Dumbledore había contratado. Naruto, si mal no recordaba. Los ojos azules le taladraban examinándolo.

-si estoy bien- el ninja le mostro una enorme sonrisa- gracias

-no tienes que agradecerme a mi- lo miro confuso. Harry pensó por un momento que fue el chico el que había detenido a la estantería de caer sobre ellos- puedes agradecerle a Sakura-chan- y apuntó hacia un costado. Harry estaba seguro que su mandíbula cayó sorprendida.

La única mujer ninja que había llegado había sido comedilla para el cuerpo estudiantil en completo. Muchos decían que debía ser duro ser la única mujer, algunas comentaban que era un poco marimacha, algunos decían que tenía los ojos bonitos, y otras comentaban que se teñía el pelo. Pero en lo que se coincidía, era que la chica parecía tener actitudes un tanto similares a un hombre, una lástima según Dean, porque tenía el cuerpo delicado como el de una chica para proteger. Pero con lo que estaba viendo, Harry sabia que esa chica podía necesitar todo menos que la protegieran.

La chica tenia agarrado el inmenso mueble, apoyando sus manos contra el para que no cayera. Esa estantería debería pensar fácil sus buenos cientos de kilo, ya que era de madera de roble antigua. La pelirrosa los miró uno por uno inspeccionándolos.

-están todos bien- le dijo el rubia, la chica cabeceo. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos verdes parecieron concentrarse. Harry vio como una pequeña capa de luz azul se acumulaban en las manos de la chica, y tan fácil como quien empuja una pluma, volvió a colocar el mueble en su lugar.

-Potter, sal de encima mío- bajo la mirada para encontrar a un rubio mirándolo serio y fríamente, totalmente distinto al asustado chico de hace unos minutos. Sin embargo, Harry se hizo a un lado dándole el pase libre al Slytherin, quien velozmente se levantó y camino hacia sus amigos. Él hizo mismo, se sacudió un poco la túnica y se acerco a Ron y a Hermione que ya estaban de pie y le agradecían a los ninjas.

-je je je, no fue nada- el rubio levanto un brazo y comenzó a rascarse la parte trasera de la cabeza abochornado.

-igualmente, gracias- Hermione parecía de verdad agradecida, aferraba el libro contra su pecho fuertemente- no los había visto en la biblioteca, estoy segura. Pero eso no importa, ayudaron a que ninguno tuviera que pasar la noche en la enfermería.

-para eso estamos aquí- la chica se acerco unos pasos tras haber ayudado a levantarse a Parkinson- para protegerlos no tan solo de lo que está fuera del castillo, sino que también para lo que esté adentro de este- le sonrió a la castaña para luego hacer un reverencia- si me disculpan, debo informar lo que paso- y con lo ultimo la chica se retiro.

-oye, rubio- Naruto se volteo y vio que el moreno de Slytherin le llamaba- ¿podrías cargar a Pansy hasta la enfermería? Se lesionó el tobillo- el chico asintió y se acerco a la morena que rápidamente cruzó las brazos tras el cuello del ninja. Rápidamente desaparecieron siendo seguido por toda la pandilla de Slytherin.

-a pesar del desastre que causamos- Harry se dio vuelta a mirar a su amiga, que miraba con pena todos los libros desparramados por el suelo- al final yo me quede con el libro- levanto orgullosa la barbilla, Ron la miro sorprendido, pestañeo un par de veces y luego sonrió.

-esa es mi novia- y antes de que Harry pudiera correrla miraba, sus dos mejores ya se estaban besuqueando frente a él.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?- a Harry un escalofrió helado cruzo por su columna al ver como una muy furiosa Madame Prince se asomaba por una de las esquina.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura estaba en la gloria. No, era mucha más que sentirse así, era como flotar en el paraíso agregándole de que tu corazón baile de felicidad. Lo había confirmado, ¡todo estaba confirmado! Debería trabajar en la sección de espías de Konoha en vez de en el hospital. Es que no podía caer en sí de felicidad, fue una tarde perfecta.

Primero, había logrado sonsacarle a Naruto que le gustaban los hombres. Lo cual significaba que le podía gustar Sasuke, lo cual era MÁS que posible si se tenía en cuenta que le rubio siempre estaba pendiente de su "amigo", si de ahora en adelante cuando Naruto se refiera a Sasuke mentalmente le colocara comillas a "amigo".

Segundo, Naruto había dicho que prefería los morenos. Sasuke es moreno, lo que hace aun MÁS posible que a Naruto le gustara Sasuke y no como "amigo". En una conclusión rápida, el futuro de sus dos amigos podía acabar juntos, aunque claro si lo dejara en manos de ellos no irían ni a la esquina juntos, pero con ayuda de ella…. Quizás podrían terminar juntos antes de que ellos se den cuentan.

Tercero. Aunque en primer lugar había visto la pelea entre la casa verde y roja como algo infantil y sumamente peligroso, no podía discutir que hubo consecuencias buenas. Como la de descubrir esa intensa mirada que Harry Potter le dedicaba a Draco-kun, en especifico, la mirada embobada que le dedicaba a los labios de Draco-kun. No podía imaginar como el rubio tenía ese miedo a ser hechizado por el moreno si se le declaraba, si estaba más que claro que, aunque tal vez aun no fuera cariño, el chico de Gryffindor si sentía una atracción.

Cuarto. Por nada del mundo se le pudo pasar esa mirada descarada que le mando el irlandés de Gryffindor al trasero de Harry, fue demasiado obvia, se sorprendería si Naruto no se hubiera dado cuenta. Tendría que tener cuidado con ese chico, no fuera a arruinar sus planes.

Ahora que tenía todas las cartas, debía jugarlas adecuadamente. Debía pensar un plan de acción, que fuera directo al hecho pero a la vez lento, para no cometer ningún error en el camino. Sakura Haruno rio de felicidad en mitad de un pasillo solitario de Hogwarts _"me encanta ser celestina"_

-¿Sabes que cada día te pareces mas a una vieja loca?- una vena apareció en la frente de la chica.

-Sai, cállate. Metete en lo que te importa

-deberías seguir tus propios consejos, Sakura, y dejar que las cosas pasen por si solas- se dio vuelta sorprendida. Inspeccionó a su compañero suspicazmente.

-Sai ¿estas leyendo libros de autoayuda de nuevo?

-si- la sonrisa de Sai no flaqueo y saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño libro- es muy bueno, tal vez te sirva a ti.

- no gracias- se dio media vuelta para irse cuando la voz de Sai volvió a detenerla

-deberías dejar quelas cosas pasen por ellos mismo- Sai amplio aun mas su sonrisa- así no vuelcas todos tus errores amorosos y frustraciones sexuales sobre personas que tienen la posibilidad de enamorarse y disfrutar de buen sexo- Sai era hombre muerto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke había elegido el lugar más solitario para vigilar. Las mazmorras. No quería que nadie estuviera cerca suyo hablándole, mirándole, molestándole, ni nada en lo que él se viera implicado. Solo quería estar solo para pensar, y que mejor lugar que las mazmorras para ellos.

Bajo unos escalones de piedra y se adentro en un pasillo, todo silencioso y tranquilo cuando….

-permiso Sasuke- Kakashi paso velozmente a su lado guiñándole. _¿Qué le pasa?_ No tuvo que cavilar mucho cuando un Severus Snape también paso corriendo a su lado, vociferando un:

-¡maldito ninja pervertido, si te pillo otra vez masturbándote en mi salón de clases te mato! ¿oíste? ¡Te mato!

Sasuke enarco una ceja. Había dicho que Kakashi en el salón de pociones se estaba… mejor no pensar en ello. En el marco de la puerta de la clase de Snape, un moreno y un Cataño también miraban la escena.

-espero que Severus no lo alcance

-eso no es lo importante, Remus- el moreno se acercó a murmurarle picaronamente- ¿viste el libro que tenia? ¿crees que me pueda conseguir uno para mí? ¡ouch!

-Sirius, compórtate- le espetó el castaño sonrojado

-¡ts! Parece que la paternidad te quito lo merodeador- se quejo sobándose las costillas.

Sasuke siguió caminando. Se había dado cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, las mazmorras no eran tan tranquilas como aparentaban. Y segundo, al parecer todos los adultos eran unos completos pervertidos. Se detuvo tras un par de pasos. Él ya iba en camino de los 18, eso quería decir que ya era adulto, en cambio Naruto era una inocente palomita hasta el día de hoy. Frunció el ceño. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, debería también pedirle a Kakashi una copia para él.

* * *

><p>Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada, solo hace un par de dias que me desocupe y comence a escribir como loca ajaj. Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, no solo a mi finc, si no a la causa que defiendo en mi pais, y aunque esten en otros paises y solo sea un aliento de apoyo no saben cuanto anima aquello. Muchas gracias de nuevo por todos esos reviews de apoyo que lei, cada vez que llegaba uno sonreia feliz. Asi que nuevamente, gracias por su apoyo.<p>

Bueno y ahora solo esperar a que les haya gustado el capitulo y leernos para el proximo cap.

Saludos a todos! =D


	6. ¿Qué pasó?

**Protegiendo Hogwarts**

**by: Askarsha**

**Capitulo seis  
><strong>

**"¿Qué paso?"**

* * *

><p>Se echo contra el respaldo de la silla haciéndola balancearse peligrosamente en sus patas traseras. Dejó a sus brazos caer lánguidamente a sus costados. Miro a su derecha, Ron tenía agarrada su cabeza entre sus manos y miraba con desesperación el examen de transformaciones sobre su escritorio.<p>

No necesitaba ver cómo le iba a Hermione, estaba seguro que su amiga tenia la nariz manchada con tinta por lo cerca que debía tener la cara al pergamino del examen.

Suspiro agotado, comenzando a balancear la pluma que tenia aferrada en su boca. Faltaban 20 minutos para que terminara la hora del examen y el ya lo había terminado. No que esperara tener todo bueno, pero había entregado todos sus conocimientos en el pergamino. Solo esperaba que lograra sacar un "supera las expectativas", su futuro como auror dependía de ello.

Flexiono las rodillas, comenzando un suave vaivén en la silla. Estaban en una sala especial del tercer piso, todos los alumnos de séptimo rendían el examen juntos sin importar la casa. Una de las reformas que Dumbledore implanto para que las casas se unieran y se apoyaran, teniendo en la cuenta la guerra que se libraba afuera, era bastante lógica su decisión.

La mayoría estaba terminando o repasando el examen hasta que culminara la hora y los entregaran. Paseo su mirada por la sala, el estar sentado casi al final le permitía ver a prácticamente todos sus compañeros. Su mirada se detuvo en uno de los bancos que estaban hacia su derecha.

El reflejo del cabello platinado lo encandiló. Levanto un poco su barbilla para que el reflejo de la luz sobre sus gafas ocultara para donde miraba.

En verdad no sabía que le ocurría últimamente, era como si alguien se apoderara de el y le hiciera comportarse así con el rubio. En los dos meses que llevaban de clases, el Slytherin no había buscado pleitos con él o con los de su casa, solo había estado presente cuando sus grupos se enfrentaban, pero nunca comenzaba las peleas.

Se le quedo mirando, otra vez el rubio llevaba puesto sus lentes grises. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido mientras leía su pergamino. Sus ojos plata quedaban ocultos por sus gafas grises. Harry observó como una de sus manos se elevaba y colocaba un flequillo tras su oreja, ladeo la cabeza y la coleta con la que amarraba sus cabellos de la parte baja posterior de la cabeza, se movió un poco, dejando a la vista su cuello blanco.

Recordó que en una ocasión le había dicho a Malfoy que era bonito. Ni siquiera lo pensó mucho, solo lo dijo y disfruto la cara roja del rubio, mas aun sabiendo su tendencia. Pero había ocasiones en que una ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo, en los que solo pensaba alcanzar al Slytherin y hacerle todo el daño posible por hacerle pensar estupideces como creer que se veía bonito con gafas, o pensar que los pantalones de colegio se le apegaban de una forma seductora a su cuerpo, o sentirse satisfecho cuando el rubio se sonrojaba intensamente cuándo lo miraba fijamente.

Todo eso lo hacía sentir….. No exactamente como un hombre hecho y derecho, sino más bien algo torcido, así como Malfoy. Por eso esa rabia que nacía y cada vez que podía la arrojaba contra el rubio, por hacerle sentir todas esas cosas que él no quería sentir, por que el era Harry Potter, destruiría a Voldemort y luego formaría una linda y enorme familia como siempre quiso. Y con un hombre no podía formar una familia, solo con una mujer.

Quito la vista del rubio y ladeo el rostro hacia el otro lado de la sala. Inmediatamente Susan Bones levantó su mirada del pergamino, corrió hacia un lado su cabello rizado y le sonrió coquetamente a Harry, batiendo exageradamente sus pestañas. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

Era imposible y estúpido todo lo que Malfoy provocaba en el, además el no era gay, si fuera así, no tendría una cita con la Huffepuff y muchos menos esperaría ansioso la noche para juntarse con ella y pasar un buen rato. Definitivamente lo de Malfoy era una enorme estupidez.

No se dio cuenta que unos ojos grises lo miraban con tristeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius era un hombre feliz. Después de pasar 12 años en Askaban solo quería pasar buenos momentos junto a su amigo y su ahijado, tales, como salir comer, jugar snap explosivo o simplemente pasar un rato acostados juntos en la cama. Lo que nunca imagino fue que precisamente Snivellus sería el causante de un momento feliz, como el que presenciaba justo en ese momento.

-Albus, por el amor a Merlín, no puedes seguir teniendo a este intento de hombre en el castillo- gritaba furioso el profesor, apuntando a un hombre que se hacía totalmente el desentendido.

-mi querido Severus- el anciano utilizó el tono de voz más suave que puso para contener la furia del hombre- debes entender que el está aquí para ayudarnos a proteger el castillo, deben hacer a un lado sus diferencias y contribuir para un bien mayor.

-Albus, este ninja- escupió con total desprecio- se ha estado… ha utilizado mi salón para….para

-masturbarse- ayudo Sirius a terminar la frase. El rostro de Snape enrojeció y las cejas de Albus se alzaron. Trató, el de verdad trató, pero no pudo evitar que una enorme carcajada se le escapara, solo el codazo de Remus y los gestos que graciosamente le hacia su prima para que se callara le hicieron guardar un poco la compostura.

-valla esto es muy…. Interesante- exclamo el director. Snape pareció indignarse y soltó en un bajo nivel.

-¿solo dirás eso?

-mi querido niño, Kakashi ya es un adulto, y si hace aquello debe haber una razón- se ajusto sus gafas de media luna- hablen civilizadamente y arreglen este malentendido.

Al parecer al profesor de pociones no le agradaron estas palabras, porque con un aura de furia rodeándolo, se giro sobre sus talones y emprendió retirada sin despedirse de nadie. Albus suspiro antes de volverse hacia el resto de los presentes con una sonrisa.

-querida Nimphadora, ¿Cómo llevas tus dos meses?- la metamorfomaga hizo cambiar su pelo color chicle a uno naranja bien fosforescente.

-excelente, profesor. Remus me cuida mucho, yo diría que en exceso- soltó una risita cantarina y agarro la mano de su esposo- pero ya no puedo esperar para que nazca mi bebe, y por nuestro bebe es que estamos aquí.

-Queremos hablar con Harry- Remus tomó la palabra- hemos decidido que el tiene que ser el padrino de vuestro hijo- Albus sonrió.

-No se preocupen, ya lo mande a llamar, debe aparecer por la puerta en cualquier momen….- un ruido de algo rompiéndose los hizo sobresaltarse.

-emmm je je je… ¿lo puedo pagar?- pregunto nervioso Kakashi con la mitad de una tetera de porcelana en la mano y la otra mitad en el piso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke vigilaba ausentemente el examen de runas de los de tercero. Un montón de niños pequeños que se desvanecían los sesos para descifrar signos. Por favor, en la aldea tenían shinobis que manejaban deferentes idiomas y códigos para comunicarse con la villa en las misiones sin correr el riesgo de ser interceptados por enemigos.

Cruzó las piernas, apoyando su codo en la rodilla, dejando que la mano se balanceara en el aire. La misión era en extremo aburrida, cuidar un colegio de posibles enemigos que en dos meses no han dado señales era una pérdida de tiempo para el. Solo fue hasta hace un par de días en los que encontró que hacer mientras duraba la misión.

Había costado un poco, pero al fin y al cabo lo había logrado. Kakashi había accedido a darle una copia de su libro, según el, le dio una copia del tomo "mas ilustrador". Le había parecido ridículo, pero en cierto modo Kakashi había tenido razón, el tomo era muy ilustrador.

Aunque aun le seguía sorprendiendo que Jiraiya haya escrito un libro erótico sobre relaciones entre hombres, y sobra decir que era bastante detallado.

Con su otra mano palpo el bolsillo de su pantalón de Jounin para sentir el librito dentro de él. Levantó la mirada hacia el salón. La profesora estaba parada al frente de la sala mirando minuciosamente a los alumnos sin prestarle mayor atención.

Sacó discretamente el libro del bolsillo. Leer para pasar las horas no sería malo, además, nadie podría decir nada por ello.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

L anoche en el castillo llego pronto, a favor de todo el alumnado que terminaban la primera ronda de exámenes del año. El gran comedor tenía una atmosfera alegre y relajada, totalmente lo contrario a las últimas semanas en las que solo se respiraba tensión, nervios e histeria. Ahora que los exámenes habían pasado el nuevo tema dentro del castillo era la fiesta de Halloween que se celebraría el próximo viernes, lo que tenía encantadas a las mujeres ya que todos debían ir vestidos a la usanza del siglo XVIII.

Harry comía lentamente su cena, degustando su estofado de carne y ensalada. No prestaba real atención a las conversaciones de sus amigos, tenía en mente repasar el hechizo anticonceptivo que le había enseñado Hermione el año pasado para "cualquier eventualidad" y que hasta ahora no había utilizado, ya que en el verano solo se había relacionado con muggles, y por lo tanto había utilizado condón, esta sería la primera vez que lo utilizaría, bueno si Susan lo dejaba, pero estaba seguro que pasaría, la Hufflepuff era reservada y él sabía que a ella le gustaba, por lo que le había pedido salir un día que se topo con ella en un pasillo, siendo aceptado inmediatamente.

Hasta ahora no corría ningún rumor sobre él, por lo que había acertado con lo que Susan sería lo suficientemente reservada como para no contar si entre ellos pasaba algo.

-yo apuesto a favor de Malfoy- dijo Ron, colocando un par de galeones sobre la mesa. Levanto la vista sorprendido, sin tener idea de porque su amigo había dicho tal cosa.

-muy bien- Seamus agarro los galeones y los guardó en una bolsita de cuero, mientras anotaba algo en una libreta.

-yo creo en el- susurro Neville cohibido- asi que apuesto en contra de Malfoy.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto, sintiéndose totalmente perdido. La cara indignada de Hermione se volvió hacia a el y respondió:

-es una apuesta- el enojo era visible en sus palabras- como Malfoy se relacionó con ese Revenclaw en la fiesta de Halloween el año pasado están apostando a si este año hará lo mismo- terminó con un bufido y una mirada de total furia a su novio que parecía muy entretenido.

-así es amigo- dijo mientras se metía una pata de pollo en la boca- yo aposte a favor porque creo que si lo va a hacer y Neville en contra porque dice que no lo hará- trago con dificultad la carne- pero no somos los únicos, ya varios han apostado, Seamus es quien recolecta las apuestas.

-¿no quieres apostar, Harry?- preguntó el irlandés. Hermione arrugó el cejo por la pronunciación exagerada de "Harry". Por su parte el moreno negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como la boca del estomago se le iba llenando de ácido.

-no gracias, no me interesa lo que haga Malfoy- se limpio la boca con la servilleta y se levanto- Ron lo miró confundido- tengo que irme hermano, tengo que arreglarme- y le guiño el ojo, por su parte weasley le sonrió y le devolvió el guiño.

A pesar de haber mostrado su mejor sonrisa, siguió con ese malestar en el estomago acompañándolo. Salió rápido del comedor, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos castaños y otro verde lo miraban salir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco no se sentía bien, para nada bien. Y aunque trato de ocultarlo con su mejor mascara de indiferencia y frialdad, en la sala común antes de la cena, Pansy se le acercó y susurro "Draco ¿está todo bien?". Había negado cualquier cosa y le reafirmo un par de veces que se encontraba bien, solo cansado. Aunque, al parecer la morena no le creyó del todo, no le preguntó mas.

En la cena en el comedor había estado mirando disimuladamente a Potter. Estaba tentado a pensar de que tal vez fuera masoquista, porque cada vez que mirada el rostro del Gryffindor recordaba las miraditas que se daba con la Hufflepuff durante el examen. De solo recordar eso sentía como si su corazón fuera comprimido dolorosamente y su garganta se apretaba seca, haciéndole difícil ingerir la cena.

Cuando lo vio levantarse, notó una cierta mirada de malestar. Trató de buscarla respuesta en su mesa, pero solo vio a la panda de Gryffindor cenando y riéndose mientras el irlandés anotaba algo en una libreta. Sin embargo noto que la cara de la sangre sucia, aparte de malestar, estaba contraída en furia que parecía ser ignorada por los otros comensales.

Tal vez, pensó positivamente, la Huffepuff esa había terminado con Potter, y él se fue por que sus amigotes lo encontraron gracioso, excepto Granger que se habría enojado porque hicieron sentir mal al moreno. Esa lógica lo hice sentirse un poco mejor, pero pronto quedo claro que su razonamiento estaba erróneo cuando la chica, desde su mesa, miraba como Potter salía del comedor con ojos brillantes, y pronto ella misma se levantaba y salía.

Sonrió irónicamente. No había esperanzas para él, debía ya haberlo entendido. Pero es que Sakura con esa sonrisa y esa seguridad lo había convencido de que si existían y que era posible que el moreno se fijara en él. Debía hablar con ella para que el plan que había trazado quedara cancelado. Por una vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy se iba a rendir.

Agarró una baguette y casi grita cuando vio una babosa en la canasta del pan. Estaba a punto de aplastarla con el pan cuando vio una nota pegada al lomo de la babosa. Lo tomo con cuidado, tratando de no tocar la baba. El papel era diminuto pero se podía leer claramente "_necesitamos hablar. En el cuarto piso junto al cuadro de la Dama arbolearía. Sakura_".

Levantó una ceja. Miro de reojo a Sakura que lo observaba seriamente, lo más probable es que ella también se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo de Potter era imposible. Lo que no le cuadraba es que para qué citarlo en un lugar tan lejos de su mazmorra y si en un lugar que era territorio compartido de Gryffindor y Huffepuff.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Susan soltó una risita cantarina y miro el cielo del castillo con los ojos entrecerrados. Aferro sus manos a los hombros del chico y volvió a soltar una risita cuando Harry volvió a besar su cuello.

Estaban ambos en un pasillo del cuarto piso, que era escasamente transitado, en especial por las noches, por lo que no tenían miedo a que alguien los viera ahí cerca del toque de queda. Harry bajo sus manos y se aferro de las caderas de la Huffepuff, debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo excelente, prácticamente hecho a mano, cosa de la cual nunca se había dado cuenta por las holgadas túnicas de Hogwarts.

Levanto su cabeza del cuello de la chica y la miro a la cara, Susan estaba levemente sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban picaronamente. La tomo de la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello cobrizo y la besó, no lentamente, si no pasional, y la chica no se quedo atrás besándolo de la misma manera. Sus alientos chocaban constantemente y el sonido de la saliva cruzando sus bocas era el único ruido que se escuchaba en el pasillo. Se aferraban el uno al otro como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

-Susan- dijo agitado a penas se separaron para respirar. Apoyo su nariz contra la de la chica y la miro directamente a los ojos- creo que deberíamos parar….. o después no podre, y yo no te quiero presionar a nada

El rostro de la chica aumento varios tonos y sus ojos miraron a algún punto en el suelo. Harry tenía sus manos apoyadas en las mejillas de la chica y se las acariciaba lentamente con los pulgares. Susan bajo sus manos hasta posarlas en el pecho de él.

-yo…. Yo quiero seguir Harry. No me presionarías a nada que no quisiera- respondió volviendo a mirarle con ojos brillantes. "_perfecto_".

- hay una sala acá cerca, ¿vienes?- pregunto, alejándose de la chica y estirando su mano que no tomo tiempo en ser tomada por Susan. Caminaron a la sala más cercana, pero estaba cerrada. Arrugo el cejo, había jurado que esa estaba abierta. Lo intento con la próxima pero también estaba cerrada.

-hay una que siempre esta abierta- tímidamente Susan lo comenzó a guiar- pero tenemos que entrar los dos al mismo tiempo o nos mandara a salas separadas.

-es un riego a tomar- comentó. La miro y le sonrió de lado- pero es mucho más rápido que estar mirando puerta por puerta- la abrazó por atrás y susurro en su oído- lo que sea para estar contigo lo más pronto posible- Susan se volvió a sonrojar y le sonrió coquetamente mientras apuntaba a una puerta especialmente vieja.

-esa es

- bien, entonces vamos- tomo a la chica de la mano y abrió la puerta. No se veía nada solo oscuridad. Miro a la chica que se aferro fuertemente a su mano.

-debemos poner el pie los dos juntos o nos mandara a salas distintas. Cuando hayamos cruzado se mostrara la sala, antes no.

-bueno, entonces más nos vale tener una sincronización perfecta- le dio un corto beso a la chica- bien, entonces a las tres. Uno….dos…¡tres!

Estaba seguro que ambos habían pasado al mismo tiempo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, ante él había una pequeña estancia a medio alumbrar, ya no sentía la mano de Susan entre la suya y frente a él un atónito Draco Malfoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llevaba más de 30 minutos esperando a Sakura, en su papel no había especificado la hora, pero supuso que sería antes del toque de queda. La Dama arbolearía había abierto la estancia que custodiaba, diciéndole que la joven pelirosa vendría enseguida.

No había desperdiciado el tiempo, en su mente planeaba su discurso para hacer desistir a la chica de su buena intención, pero que en verdad, él ya no le veía como algo posible. Escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta, así que se dio vuelta, esperando ver la mujer ninja.

Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio entrar a nada más que a Harry Potter. El moreno lo miró sorprendido, para pasar inmediatamente a una expresión suspicaz.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- el tono de voz grave le causo un escalofrió que le recorrió dolorosamente la columna.

-estoy esperando a alguien- respondió. Se pateo mentalmente, debió haber devuelto la pregunta y no responder nada, así parecía un pasivo Hufflepuff de primero. Hablando de Hufflepuff, Potter se veía un tanto azorado. Los gusanos de los celos comenzaron a invadir su pecho mientras observaba como el otro hombre se arreglaba un poco la ropa.

-¿esperando a alguien?- por alguna razón, a Draco le pareció escuchar enojo en las palabras del moreno en vez de desprecio o indiferencia, con la cual estaba acostumbrado a tratar- ¿y a quien esperas?

A Draco no le gustó el tono con el que se le dirigía Potter, y mucho menos esa mirada de furia contenida. Retrocedió un paso cuando el Gryffindor avanzo uno hacia él_. "de segura la Hufflepuff lo dejo con las ganas"_ pensó amargamente.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter- soltó, tratando de impregnar su voz de frialdad y odio- ahora sal antes de que mi cita llegue- espetó con los celos y la decepción camuflada en sus palabras. Por un segundo Draco pensó que algo malo había dicho en la frase porque la cara de furia del moreno nunca la había visto, ni siquiera en los últimos seis años peleando como rivales- ¿Qué no entendiste Potter? Dije largo- subió un poco los decibeles, se comenzó a poner nervioso cuando Potter hizo todo lo contrario, en vez de salir y dejarlo en paz, comenzó a avanzar peligrosamente hacia él.

-¿es una cita muy importante?- preguntó, siseando la palabra "cita". Draco retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la punta de un enorme escritorio.

-como dije Potter, eso no te incumbe, ahora sal- Harry sonrió y se acercó hasta colocar sus manos sobre la madera, dejándolo apresado entre él y el escritorio- Potter esto no es gracioso, ahora déjame salir- lamentó que su voz no saliera más firme, pero la cercanía del moreno lo ponía nervioso, y esa mirada y postura de ira lo intimidaban un poco.

-¿muy importante?- siseo Potter, acercando su rostro, haciendo que él se inclinara contra el escritorio para poner distancia- al parecer no te pudiste aguantar hasta la fiesta de Halloween- pronuncio con veneno.

-¿de qué hablas Potter?- estaba confundido. Confundido y asustado, no entendía de qué mierda hablaba Potter y su actitud tan agresiva y venenosa contra él comenzaba a asustarlo.

-sabes de que hablo- espeto, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él. Coloco las manos en el pecho duro del moreno tratando de separarlo aunque sea un poco de su cuerpo. Comenzaba a enterrarse la madera en la espalda- hablo de quien será el pobre iluso que se encamará contigo hoy.

-¿qué?- salió tan bajo que dudó que Potter lo haya escuchado. Su rostro tomo un tono más blanco del normal y miró horrorizado al chico que lo apretaba contra el mueble. "_¿Qué opinión tiene Harry de mi?_"- no sé qué te habrán dicho, pero no es cierto. Ahora déjame ir, ya es tarde.

-te dejaron plantado, Malfoy- el tono siniestro y burlón con el que le susurro en el oído hizo que su temor aumentara, tratando con más fuerza de alejar al moreno- entonces, tomare el lugar del que te dejo plantado.

Draco abrió sorprendido los ojos, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, las manos del chico lo agarraron de su cintura y una boca ataco la suya. Fue violento y raro, siempre se había imaginado que su primer beso con Potter seria dulce y tierno, como había visto que lo hacía con la comadreja menor, y que sería en un lugar romántico y bien cursi como suponía eran todos los Gryffindor. Nunca espero estar en un salón oscuro y prácticamente abandonado, siendo apresado contra un escritorio y que Potter pareciera querer arrancarle la boca.

Fuera como fuera la situación, en ese momento estaba viviendo algo que siempre pensó como un imposible y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una sensación de vértigo se instalaba con fuerza en su estomago y su corazón palpitaba alocadamente contra su pecho. Se aferro con fuerza al pecho contrario y devolvió el beso con igual de ímpetu. Harry sabia a chocolate mezclado con algo picante que hacia vibrar sus labios con cada roce. Mordió suavemente el labio superior, recibiendo un suave jadeo por respuesta y una mano se apoyo en su caballera impulsando a que el beso fuera más profundo.

Abrió la boca, dejando entrar la lengua del moreno a su cavidad. Fue como si una bomba estallara en su pecho y le quitara todo el aire de los pulmones. Jadeo entre el beso buscando aire que llenara sus pulmones, sentía que si seguía así se desmayaría por falta de oxigeno. Gracias a Merlín no era el único, ya que lentamente Potter se fue alejando, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de separarse por completo de su boca y apoyar su frente en la suya, ambos jadeando.

Harry miró al chico frente a él. No sabía ni entendía como había llegado a besarlo, pero no le importaba, no le importaba que había pasado con Susan, ni que ya era pasado el toque de queda, ni mucho menos estar besando a su contrincante, a su rival, a un hombre.

Acaricio el cabello rubio que estaba un poco desordenado por la acción. Poso su mano en la cara sonrojada del rubio acariciándola, paseo su mirada por los ojos entre abiertos, que brillaban de forma extraña, pero que sin duda hacían lucir un bello color plata, su nariz respingada, el cabello que enmarcaba su angulosa cara, y sus labios, esos labios en los que se había fijado por ser delicados, pequeños y de un suave tono rosado, ahora estaban hinchados, rojos y con restos de saliva en ellos. Y para él aquella visión fue como ver el paraíso.

Sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, beso suavemente a Malfoy, siendo correspondido inmediatamente. Saco las manos que estaban en su pecho y comenzó a desabrochar la túnica de Slytherin del chico, no fue necesario tanto esfuerzo, los botones salieron fácilmente y pronto la túnica caía al piso, dejando ver el uniforme debajo de ella. El cuerpo del rubio era delgado y la ropa que utilizaba entallada.

Sin romper el beso, tomo al rubio por los muslos y lo sentó sobre el escritorio, acomodándose rápidamente entre sus piernas. Malfoy lo tomo del cinturón del pantalón y lo apego nuevamente a él. El beso que comenzó esta vez lento y profundo, degustando la boca contraria, se torno a momentos pasional, furioso y desenfrenado. L a respiración agitada de ambos era lo que se escuchaba en la sala.

Harry casi ronroneo cuando Malfoy comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cabello, acariciando y tirando del cuando él le mordía sus labios. Poco a poco, el rubio lo fue arrastrando contra la mesa, quedando recostado y él sobre el Slytherin.

Se subió a la mesa, entremedio de las piernas del rubio comenzando a besar su cuello blanquecino cuando este echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Unos suaves jadeos la animaban a marcar esa piel, mientras acariciaba la suave curva de la delgada cintura del rubio sobre la ropa.

Con una de sus manos abrió un botón de de la camisa, dejando expuesta la clavícula que rápidamente comenzó a besar y morder. Tomo con ambas manos las caderas y mientras daba una fuerte succión se apretó contra él.

Fue en ese momento que su mente reaccionó. En vez de sentir suavidad, sintió dureza, en vez de estar apoyado sobre un pecho abultado, estaba sobre uno plano, en vez de escuchar un gemido agudo y femenino, escucho un "Potter" dicho de forma ronca y masculina.

Fue en ese momento, que Harry se dio cuenta que eso debería estar haciéndolo con Susan, no con Malfoy. Con una mujer que llevara la blusa y falda del colegio, no un hombre que llevaba pantalón y camisa. Y definitivamente no debería estar haciendo esto con Draco Malfoy.

Como si el contacto quemara, se precipito al piso, tratando de no caerse por el brusco movimiento. Vio como Malfoy se sentaba en la mesa, confundido. La imagen del rubio con la ropa desarreglada, al igual que el pelo, sonrojado, con los labios hinchados y un chupón en el cuello, lo dejó descompuesto.

"¿_yo hice eso_?"

Horrorizado de sus propios actos, trato de arreglarse la ropa lo mejor que pudo. Y dando una última mirada al chico desarreglado sobre el escritorio, arrancó de la sala diciendo un leve "lo siento".

No tuvo tiempo para ver como unos ojos plata se llenaban de lágrimas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura no podía creer que su plan hubiera terminado así. Ella solo quería que se toparan y cruzaran un par de palabras para que Draco-kun volviera a recuperar esa mirada esperanzada de lograr algo con el chico Gryffindor. Sin embargo todo resulto de una manera totalmente diferente.

Cuando los pasos de Harry se dejaron de escuchar cuando doblo por un pasillo, Draco salió por el retrato con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, pero con una suave sonrisa que alentó a Sakura de que tal vez el encuentro si le había devuelto aunque sea un poco las esperanzas. Cuando el rubio se perdió de vista, salió de su escondite, cayendo pulcramente al centro del pasillo.

Rodó sus ojos verdes, apoyo una de sus manos en su cadera y hablo:

-sal, sé que estas ahí- de reojo miro a una armadura que estaba a unos metros de ella. Detrás de la armadura salió una mata de pelo enmarañado. Sakura sonrió- ¿te puedo ayudar?

-creo que ya lo hiciste- respondió la chica.

-creo que tú me ayudaste- la castaña sonrió.

-el que descubriera a Harry y Susan era un plan cruel.

-pero sería efectivo para ver que quieren ambos

-no lo niego, pero tu plan tenia fallas

-llevo solo dos meses y sé que el castillo tiene vida…

-¿confiabas en que el castillo te ayudara?

-por supuesto, y también tu.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron. La castaña se acerco y extendió su mano.

-es un placer, mi nombre es Hermione Granger

-el mío Sakura Haruno- respondió estrechándole la mano- gracias por tu ayuda. Por hacer que Susan pusiera el pie después.

-no fue nada, gracias a ti por la tuya- Hermione le sonrió por última vez antes de despedirse y marcharse a su torre. Sakura la quedo viendo marchar, su mente procesando todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, antes de que terminara el año esos dos terminaran juntos. Se rio suavemente, ¡por supuesto que terminarían juntos! ¿Qué mejor pareja que un moreno y un rubio?

Feliz, se comenzó a encaminar a la torre de Revenclaw donde tenía guardia hoy, por el camino se cruzo con Sasuke, el moreno la miro extrañado cuando lo saludo de forma efusiva y exagerada. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡El amor era hermoso!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke entró a la torre donde estaban los cuartos que eran para ellos. Había cenado algo ligero, todavía no se acostumbraba a la comida del castillo, y el día había sido especialmente tedioso, cuidando a todos esos mocosos durante los exámenes para que no hicieran trampa, no había visto a nadie de su equipo, exceptuando a una exaltada y feliz Sakura, que le hizo recordar a Naruto.

Se saco la chaqueta con desganas, ahora que volvía a pensar en Naruto, desde hace dos días que no cruzaba palabras con Naruto. Lo había visto anoche para la hora de la cena, pero este castillo era enorme, y ellos ocupaban su torre solo para cambiarse de ropa y bañarse, el resto del día rondaban por los pasillo y jardines.

Arrojó su chaqueta con fuerza innecesaria hacia un sillón individual. Fue en ese momento que escuchó una suave respiración en la sala. Sus ojos se dirigieron velozmente a una figura que dormir tranquilamente en el sillón frente a la chimenea, el fuego hacia brillar su cabello rubio.

Sasuke bordeo el mueble y se hincó frente al rubio, permitiéndose a él mirar al joven que desde hace varios años atrás había comenzado a llamar su atención, terminando en convertirse en algo más que la amistad que tanto Naruto gritaba a los siete vientos.

Con una mano le quito el flequillo que tapaba parte de su cara. Así tan cerca, su piel con la de Naruto, notaba la diferencia en la pigmentación de ambos, mientras su piel era blanca y pálida, la del rubio era tostada, cálida, hasta se podía sentir la alegría que transmitía cuando estaba despierto.

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente. Nadie lo sabría, seria sigiloso, y el podría saciar en parte esa bestia que luchaba en su interior que exigía que dejara su orgullo y se atreviera a ir directamente por el rubio.

Se inclino suavemente sobre el cuerpo dormido, tratando de no tocarlo para evitar despertarlo. La respiración de Naruto chocaba contra su cara, tenía un olor dulce. Acercó sigilosamente su cara a la contraria, apreciando toda su hermosura, desde esas facciones aun aniñadas, pasando por esas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, su nariz pequeña adornada por algunas pecas, y esos labios…. Esos labios exuberantes, gruesos y delineados que invitaban a morderlos. Y sin darse cuenta, poso suavemente su boca en esos carnosos labios.

Fue un beso casto, que no duro mucho, pero que para él fue como si una bomba estallara en su cuerpo.

Aventurándose más, y aprovechando la chamarra abierta, coló su mano bajo la polera negra del rubio, deleitándose con la textura suave de la piel. En algún momento, en algún lugar profundo, una voz dijo "basta", pero fácilmente la pateo lejos cuando un suspiro satisfecho salió de esos bellos labios que poseía Naruto.

Inclinándose mas, con la mano acariciando la piel del estomago, y con los suspiros de Naruto, Sasuke se aventuro a besar delicadamente el cuello, aumentando con ello los suspiros del rubio. Sabía que tenía que parar, él lo sabía, en cualquier momento Naruto podría despertar y mandarlo lejos de una patada, pero simplemente no quería.

Un suspiro en especial fuerte lo hizo levantar la cabeza, para ver como lentamente Naruto comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundo entre el lapso de levantar las pestañas hasta que las joyas azules que tenia por ojos se comenzaron a asomar.

-sa… sas… ¿Sasuke?- se le secó la boca al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de forma tan….. erótica. Ahora era el momento que había estado esperando, debía confesarse con Naruto, no había vuelta atrás.

-¿ahora se sacaran la ropa y comenzaran a aparearse sobre el sofá?- a Sasuke le brillaron los ojos con ira. Su cuello sonó cuando lo giro para ver a un sonriente Sai apoyado casualmente sobre el sillón- pregunto para darles intimidad, sé que a las personas les gusta aparearse en lugares privados, a menos que sean exhibicionistas. Sasuke ¿Eres exhibicionista?

Sai era hombre muerto. Y mientras Sasuke corría tras Sai tratando de impactarlo con su Chidori, un adormilado rubio se sentaba en el sofá y miraba la escena con confusión.

-¿qué paso?- su pregunta nunca tuvo respuesta, pero si vio como la pared de la habitación de Sai se hizo trizas cuando se interpuso entre Sai y el ataque de Sasuke. _"Sasuke se ve tan lindo cuando trata de matar a alguien", _pensó sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Eres shinobi muerto copia barata!

* * *

><p>Disculpen la demora! he estado muy ocupada, especialmente por los problemas que hay en mi pais por materia de educacion y tenemos que ver como cerramos el primer semestre en mi universidad o si no nos cierran las matriculas, por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo, he tenido mi mente ocupada en eso.<p>

Cambiando de topico, debo agradecer los reviews que mandan, de verdad que me encantan, me da un sentimiento de... nosé! como que todas las horas escribiendo y volviendo a escribir valen la pena cuando veo sus comentarios. Muchas gracias, y como siempre...

!que disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo!

=)


End file.
